


[NO] Vô ái song tử

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	[NO] Vô ái song tử

Vô ái song Tử  
Tác giả: Hà Lộ Nguyệt  
Thể loại: cổ trang (cung đình), ngược tâm, ngược thân, nhất thụ đa công (3P), BE…  
Tình trạng bản gốc: Hoàn thành  
Trans: QT  
Edit: Rai  
Giới thiệu vắn tắt  
Ta tin tưởng ngươi. . . .  
Ngươi lại cho ta phản bội. . . .  
Việc duy nhất có thể làm, chỉ có thể chấp nhận. . . .  
Tiết tử  
Sẽ không ai yêu ta phải không? Bởi vì ta là một hài tử bị bán đi? Chính bởi vì ta là một hài tử không nên tồn tại trên đời này?  
Không ai trả lời ta.  
Đó chính đáp án thế giới này cho ta sao?  
________________  
Đệ nhất lễ  
.  
.  
Một đêm trăng cao chiếu rọi, trên con đường Mỗ Dạ, tọa lạc một dạ điếm danh khiếu “Hồi dạ hương”.  
Bên trong có rất nhiều nam nhân, yêu mị có, nhu nhược có, cường hãn có… Muôn hình muôn vẻ.  
Thế nhưng tất cả mọi người cùng tồn tại đồng nhất một loại nhãn thần. Giữa thương tâm lộ ra một loại tuyệt vọng khó có thể nói thành lời, bởi vì mọi người đều biết, chỉ cần bước vào đây, thì sẽ không còn có cơ hội đi ra ngoài. Trừ phi là đã chết…  
Ngày hôm nay, ở trong một căn phòng trong điếm, hai gã cự hán áp một người nam hài vóc người gầy nhỏ, đối diện bọn họ, là một vị thân một gian đan y đơn bạc, mặt mày thanh tú, thế nhưng trong ánh mắt lộ ra một vẻ chế giễu, cầm trên tay một ống khói thuốc, giữa sương khói mỏng manh, chỉ có thể dùng kiều diễm để hình dung.  
Thế nhưng ở giữa chân hắn lúc đó, một thân thể vi nam đang quỳ, giữa cổ là một sợi dây xích, đang ở liên tục duyệt hấp *mút* vào phân thân của nam tử kiều diễm kia.  
Đột nhiên, nam tử nói: “Phụ mẫu ngươi thật đúng là chỉ quan tâm tiền a ~ cư nhiên 10 lượng liền đem ngươi bán cho ta, thế nào? Hận bọn họ không? Hay hận ta?”  
Nam hài dùng vải che đi nửa khuôn mặt lắc lắc đầu: “Ta không hận, bởi vì bọn họ không có yêu ta.”  
Nam tử kiều diễm kia cười to: “Hảo! Có cốt khí! Ta là Tịch Phi, là quản chủ của gian điếm này. Ngươi tên là gì?”  
“Lúc bọn họ bán ta, ta đã không có tên.”  
“Ha ha! Không sai! Ta đây sẽ cấp cho ngươi một cái tên!” Tịch Phi nhìn ngoài cửa sổ một chút, vầng trăng sáng kia khiến linh quang hắn chợt lóe, quay đầu lại nhìn nam hài: “Đêm nay trăng sáng trên cao… Vậy gọi Dạ Tinh đi… Hảo?”  
Nam hài ngẩng đầu. Dùng cặp nhãn tình không một chút tình cảm nhìn ánh trăng:” n! Cảm tạ tứ danh.”  
Tịch Phi lúc này mới chân chính thấy hài tử bị phụ mẫu bán đi với giá rất thấp, hài tử mười ba mười bốn tuổi, có một đôi mắt dường như nhìn thấu được thế gian vạn vật, khinh khinh đãng đãng, khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn tinh xảo, giống như dùng bạch ngọc tỉ mỉ chế tác, trong trắng lộ hồng. Tóc đen dài đến thắt lưng, tùy tiện phi tán. Hài tử này chỉ có thể dùng tuyệt thế khuynh nhan để hình dung, ngay cả tuyệt sắc tú bà sổ nhất sổ nhị cũng phần nào cảm thán.  
Tịch Phi đẩy tiểu nhân giữa hai chân ra, chậm rãi đi về phía Dạ Tinh, thân thể ngồi xuống, lấy tay nhẹ nhàng xoa gương mặt của y: “Ngươi biết nơi này là làm cái gì không?”  
Ta nhìn cái người vừa bị đẩy ra là biết. Y diện vô biểu tình nói: “Ở đây chính là nơi phải đem thân thể bản thân, tôn nghiêm bản thân bán đi.”  
Tịch Phi thật không ngờ y sẽ nói như vậy, sửng sốt một hồi, liền cười nói: “Ngươi oa nhi này thật đúng là thú vị. Đúng! Ở đây chính là nơi giống như lời ngươi nói, ngươi không nên hy vọng có thể chạy trốn hay tự sát, bởi vì đó là đối với ngươi đều không có. Đã biết chưa?”  
Ta gật đầu.  
Tịch phi quay sang hai gã cự hán nói: “Đem hắn đưa đến ‘Khê Nguyệt các ’, đồng thời làm thêm mấy bộ quần áo mới đưa đến cho hắn, nói chung, hắn muốn cái gì thì cấp cái đó… Được rồi…” Hắn chỉ về phía tiểu nhân bị hắn đẩy trên mặt đất, nói: “Đem hắn đi theo, hắn từ nay về sau sẽ là thị đồng của Dạ Tinh.”  
Dạ Tinh và tiểu nhân theo cự hán đi ra ngoài, Tịch Phi phả ra một làn khói, nhẹ nhàng mà nhả ra, mỉm cười nói: “Sau này sẽ vui vẻ nhiều đây…”  
.  
.  
Đệ nhị lễ  
.  
.  
Ta bị đưa đến một gian phòng thập phần xa hoa, những cự hán kia nói nơi này là nơi ở của chiêu bài tiểu quan.  
Chuẩn bị hảo tất cả, các cự hán ly khai, ta nhìn gian phòng, bất đắc dĩ thở dài, bởi vì ta biết ngoại trừ ở đây, có lẽ không còn chỗ nào để đi.  
Ta quay đầu nhìn thân thể tiểu nhân đang ngồi dưới đất, đi tới, ngồi ở trước mặt hắn nói: “Xin chào, ta là Dạ Tinh. Ngươi tên gì?”  
Tiểu nhân kia run rẩy một chút, chậm rãi ngẩng đầu: “Ta là Hoa Phong, là quán chủ tuyển chọn ta…”  
“Như vậy a ~ Hoa Phong, mặc y phục vào rồi đến đây đi” nói rồi đem y phục cởi ra đưa hắn.  
Thế nhưng hắn cũng không có tiếp nhận, run rẩy nói: “Ta không có tư cách nhận y phục của ngài…”  
“Ai ~ nói cái gì tư cách a? Ngươi hiện tại là người của ta, sở dĩ ngươi có thể mặc, còn có không nên gọi là “ngài”, thật khách khí a ~ “  
“Thế nhưng…” Hắn còn chưa nói xong, ta nói trước: “Không có thế nhưng, đã biết chưa?”  
Hắn thâm thâm liếc mắt nhìn ta, cười đối ta nói: “ n “  
Hắn trả lời xong, ta cũng như vậy mỉm cười.  
Hắn mặc y phục vào, đứng ở trước mặt ta, ta mới phát hiện ta so với hắn thấp hơn.  
“Ngươi bao nhiêu tuổi?”  
“16 tuổi.”  
“… So với ta còn lớn hơn.”  
“ n.”  
Ta nhìn hắn một chút. Không nói gì thêm, đi đến bên giường ngồi xuống, nhìn trăng sáng ngoài cửa sổ, lần thứ hai thở dài.  
Hắn đối ta nói: “Ngươi làm sao vậy?”  
Ta dùng một loại nhãn thần tịnh mịch nói: “Ta sau này sẽ như thế nào đây?” Sau khi nói xong câu đó ta hảo muốn khóc.  
Hắn nhìn ta, lẳng lặng đứng ở chỗ đó, vẫn không nhúc nhích.  
Hai ta cứ như vậy hàm chứa tâm tình tình phức tạp trải qua một đêm.  
.  
.  
Đệ tam lễ  
.  
.  
Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, có vài tiểu thị nữ ôm vài món y phục vào Khê Nguyệt Các, đối ta nói: “Dạ Tinh công tử, quán chủ phân phó ta chuyển đến cho ngươi, thỉnh ngươi đổi hảo y phục sau đó đến gặp hắn.”  
“Ta đã biết, lui xuống đi.” Ta quay đầu cười khổ đối Hoa Phong nói: “Hoa Phong, ngươi tới giúp ta mặc quần áo, ta không biết phải mặc thế nào.”  
“Công tử, ngươi không lo quán chủ hắn sẽ đối với ngươi làm cái gì sao?” Vẻ mặt hắn lo lắng nhìn ta.  
“Lo lắng thì có ích lợi gì? Thản nhiên chấp nhận tất cả, đây mới là con người sống của ta.”  
“Thế nhưng…” Hắn còn chưa nói xong ta liền nói: “Không nên suy nghĩ nhiều quá.” Ta vỗ vỗ vai hắn, xem như là an ủi đi.  
Kỳ thực trong lòng ta cũng không an ổn, thế nhưng quyết định của chính mình sẽ không thay đổi.  
Ta cùng Hòa Phong đi đến lầu các của quán chủ, đẩy cửa đi vào, thấy quán chủ đang nằm trên ghế quý phi, cười híp mắt nhìn ta, nụ cười của hắn khiến ta sợ hãi, ta miễn cưỡng đối hắn nói: “Quán chủ có chuyện gì?”  
“Ngươi hiện tại bao nhiêu tuổi?”  
“Hồi quán chủ, ta năm nay qua hai tháng nữa sẽ 15.”  
“Tốt, Hoa Phong, ngươi hiện tại đến quán lý nói cho Sỡ Dĩ Nhân hai tháng tới Dạ Tinh bán đấu giá đêm đầu, khởi gia ́1000 lượng.” Quán chủ phân phó.  
Hoa Phong muốn cùng quán chủ nói cái gì đó, thế nhưng đem lời muốn nói nuốt trở vào, quay đầu lại nhìn ta. Xoay người đi ra ngoài.  
Ta thấy trong ánh mắt Hoa Phong lộ vẻ đồng tình.  
Quán chủ đối ta nói: “Hai tháng sau ta sẽ cho ngươi một lễ vật không tưởng được.”  
Hắn phân phó thị đồng bên cạnh, thị đồng từ trong phòng lấy ra một quyển sách, ta tiếp nhận rồi nhìn một chút. Đây một vài bức tranh hai người quấn quýt cùng một chỗ khiến ta mặt đỏ đến mang tai, thanh âm quán chủ vang lên: “Ngươi cầm hảo hảo học đi, ngươi hai tháng sau sẽ hữu dụng.”  
Nhìn cuốn sách trong tay, ngực thoáng cái lạnh xuống.  
Ta biết, vận mệnh của ta cùng trong sách là như nhau.  
“Minh bạch.”  
“Ngươi có thể lui xuống.”  
“Vâng.” Ta xoay người đi khỏi lầu các của quán chủ, đi ra liền nghe thấy tiếng cười yêu mị của quán chủ.  
Đệ tứ lễ  
Ta trở về phòng, nhìn đồ vật trong tay, chán ghét đem nó nhét vào một góc, đi tới bên giường ngồi xuống, hai tay che lấy khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn, lệ không ngừng theo kẽ tay chảy xuống.  
Hoa Phong đẩy cửa tiến vào, vội vã đi tới trước mặt ta, hai tay ôm lấy ta.  
“Muốn khóc thì khóc ra đi, có ta ở đây bên cạnh ngươi bảo vệ ngươi.”  
Sau khi nghe Hoa Phong nói. Bản thân cũng không nhịn được khóc lớn thành tiếng.  
Hoa Phong ôm chặt lấy ta, hắn biết, nói nhiều không bằng một cái ôm xoa dịu.  
Hảo thời gian dài sau, ta dần ngừng tiếng khóc. Thế nhưng ta còn là gắt gao nắm lấy góc áo của Hoa Phong, thấp giọng nói: “Số phận, là chính ta có thể cải biến phải không?”  
Hoa Phong dao động một chút vỗ vỗ đầu ta noi: “Có thể, chúng ta có thể…”  
Ta nghe xong, cảm giác được một dòng nước ấm chảy qua trong lòng, dần dần trong cái ôm của Hoa Phong đi vào giấc ngủ.  
Lần thứ hai tỉnh lại, đã là sáng sớm của ngày thứ hai.  
Nguyên lai ngày hôm qua lúc ta ngủ Hoa Phong ôm ta trở về giường, sau đó về lại gian phòng của hắn.  
Rửa mặt, sửa sang lại hảo, nghĩ muốn đến phòng của Hoa Phong, chỉ có Hoa Phong mới là tốt với ta, cho nên ngày hôm nay nên hảo hảo cảm tạ hắn.  
Thế nhưng vừa đi tới cửa, thì nghe bên trong truyền đến âm thanh ô uế, tiếng kêu đó nhượng bản thân không khỏi mặt đỏ tận mang tai, ta lén lút đi tới, tại trước mối cửa liếc mắt nhìn, thấy trên giường thân thể hai người nam tử giao triền nhất thiết, trong đó một là Hoa Phong, người kia thì chưa từng gặp qua.  
Giường còn đang phát ra âm thanh kẽo kẹt, ta thực sự chịu không được, chạy trở về, ngồi ở trước gương đồng, nghĩ đến tràng cảnh vừa thấy, ngực không hiểu sao đau nhức. Bất tri bất giác, lệ từ trong mắt chảy ra, rơi xuống trên tay.  
Ngẩng đầu nhìn chính mình, lệ thủy rơi hạ trên trang sức, là như vậy tuyệt sắc. Tự giễu đối tự: “Ngày hôm nay hai tháng sang, ta cũng phải như vậy sao?”  
.  
.  
.  
Đệ ngũ lễ  
.  
.  
Trong hai tháng, ta theo Hoa Phong và quán chủ học tập thế nào để chiêu đãi và lấy lòng khách nhân, đồng thời học tập thơ ca, vũ đạo và nhạc khí.  
Sinh nhật của ta cũng tới, Hoa Phong giúp ta mặc nhất kiện tân y tiên hồng *đỏ tươi*, quán chủ giúp ta chải tóc, ta tự thoa son cho bản thân.  
Cùng một chỗ an bài xong, ta dùng chiết phiến *quạt* che khuất gương mặt, mềm mại đi lên sân khấu, ngẩng đầu nhìn, tất cả đều là người, ta âm thầm cả kinh, không nghĩ tới sẽ có nhiều người như vậy tới ủng hộ.  
Thế nhưng theo âm nhạc vang lên, ta bắt đầu chuyên chú vũ khởi.  
Ta múa mềm mại, tựa như tiên nhân hạ phàm, con mắt nửa khép. Ta dùng dư quang nhìn dưới đài, đều bị dáng múa tiên hồng của ta mê hoặc, ta cười đến càng yêu mị.  
Một khúc kết thúc, ta lại dùng phiết chiến che khuất mặt. Quán chủ đi tới bên cạnh ta, hướng các đại gia cao giọng nói: “Bản điếm tiểu quan, tên là Dạ Tinh, từ nhỏ sỡ hữu nước da so với nguyệt quang càng sáng hơn, tồn tại đôi mắt so với bóng đêm còn thâm thúy hơn , thơ ca, vũ đạo, nhạc khí mọi thứ tinh thông, xem qua vũ tư *điệu nhảy*, chắn hẳn tất cả mọi người thấy rõ tư thái của tiểu nhân này chứ.”  
Quán chủ mới vừa nói xong, tất cả mọi người tại tán thành, quán chủ nhìn ta nói tiếp: “Tối nay là đêm đầu của Dạ Tinh, đây chính là khó có được. Đêm đầu Dạ Nguyện khởi giá 1000 lượng, có ai muốn không?”  
Sau khi nghe xong quán chủ nói, mọi người bắt đầu ồn ào.  
“1100 lượng!”  
“1500 lượng!”  
“1700 lượng!”  
” “  
Có một người đột nhiên mở miệng: “5000 lượng!”  
Trong quán một mảnh vắng vẻ, quán chủ lập tức giống như gặp thần linh: “Vị đại gia này, 5000 lượng, còn có giá nào cao hơn không?”  
Không một ai lên tiếng, đều là yên lặng.  
“Thành giao, vị đại gia này, buổi tối hôm nay của Dạ Tinh là của ngươi. Hoa Phong! ! Tới đây! Đem Dạ Tinh đưa tới gian phòng. Vị này đại gia, mời theo sau.”  
.  
.  
.  
Đệ lục lễ  
.  
.  
Sau khi được Hoa Phong dẫn đến, Dạ Tinh và vị đại gia kia tới một gian phòng tên là “Tích Quân Các”. Hoa Phong đẩy cửa rời gian phòng, dùng nhãn thần đồng cảm nhìn Dạ Tinh, Dạ Nguyện chỉ là hướng hắn cười cười.  
Cửa phòng vừa đóng chặt, đại gia nói: “Ngươi không cần khẩn trương, thả lỏng.”  
“Vâng, đại gia.”  
“Không nên gọi đại gia, ta không thích cách xưng hô này, ngươi có thể gọi ta là HiềnTịch. Nghe dễ chịu.”  
“Vâng, HiềnTịch đại gia.” Ta rụt lui thân thể, ngẩng đầu nhìn người muốn ta gọi hắn là HiềnTịch, một đôi mắt phượng cực kỳ mê người, cái mũi cao cao, đôi mỗi hơi mỏng, còn có mái tóc đen cùng một thân thể thập phần cường tráng. Chỉ có thể dùng phong độ và cao quý để hình dung.  
Lúc ta đang nhập thần, hắn đột nhiên nói: “Ngươi gọi là Dạ Tinh phải không. Ta hôm nay mua đêm đầu của ngươi. Nên ngoan ngoãn nghe ta. Tới đây, tự mình lên giường đem y phục cởi.”  
“Vâng, HiềnTịch đại gia.” Ta vừa nói vừa hướng đi đến giường, đem chính y phục chậm rãi cởi xuống đất. Không biết có phải vì là lần đầu tiên, tay cởi quần áo đúng là đang run.  
Thật vất vả mới đem y phục thoái khỏi. Hắn cầm phân thân của hắn. Không khỏi run rẩy một chút. Hắn ở bên tai ta ôn nhu nới: “Quả nhiên là mộ sồ nhi *con nít*…” Ta vừa định nói, thế nhưng không có cơ hội, hắn một bên đem ta đẩy lên giường, không đợi ta phản ứng, hắn liền đem hai chân tách ra, trong nháy mắt đem phân thân cứng rắng cắm vào phía sau ta, ta đau nước mắt thẳng chảy xuống, thế nhưng cũng không nói lời nào, hai tay nắm chặt sàng đan.  
“Hảo chặt… A…”  
“Không nên cử động… Không nên cử động… Đau quá… A…”  
Thế nhưng hắn dường như không nghe thấy lời nói của ta, liên tục tiến tiến xuất xuất, hơn nữa tốc độ càng lúc càng nhanh.  
“A… Đau quá… n… n…”  
“A… Nguyệt… Thật tốt… Thật tốt…”  
Hắn không ngừng co rút hạ thân , qua được một lúc, hắn rốt cục phóng ra, bắn vào trong cơ thể ta. Ta cũng không chịu đựng được, chậm rãi mê man đi.  
Đệ thất lễ  
.  
.  
Thời gian chẳng qua bao lâu, ta rốt cục tỉnh, mở mắt, chỉ thấy hỗn tích tối hôm qua lưu lại, giữa hai chân chảy ra uế bẩn vừa đỏ vừa trắng, hảo chán ghét, trên người đầy những vết xanh.

“Thật ác tâm…”

Ta nghĩ muốn đứng lên, thế nhưng nửa thân dưới không nghe theo, động một chút liền đau đớn khó nhịn. Không còn cách nào, cả tiếng gọi “Có người không? Có người không? Hoa Phong, Hoa Phong!”

Kẽo kẹt, nghe có người mở cửa, quay đầu lại nhìn, chỉ thấy quán chủ chậm rãi đi tới, đối ta nói: “Dạ Tinh, ngươi chịu khổ rồi, tới, đây là Kim sang dược thượng đẳng.” Nói xong lời này, ta xem thấy trong mắt quán chủ hiện lên một tia nan giải.

“Cảm tạ quán chủ quan tâm.” Quán chủ đối ta cười cười, nói: “Chờ ta gọi Hoa Phong tới hầu hạ ngươi, ngươi mấy ngày nay tạm thời không cần tiếp khách, dưỡng hảo thân thể là trọng yếu nhất, ta đi trước.”

“Quán chủ đi thong thả.”

Ta lẳng lặng nằm ở trên giường, chờ Hoa Phong đến, thế nhưng mệt mỏi quá, bất tri bất giác ngủ thiếp đi.

Trong mộng, ta thấy phụ mẫu mặc cho ta gọi thế nào cũng không quay đầu lại, ta bất lực ngồi xuống, nhỏ giọng khóc, có người lấy tay vỗ vỗ đầu ta, nói “Không phải sợ, có ta ở đây, không ai không muốn ngươi. Không phải sợ…” Không biết vì sao, sau khi nghe được thanh âm đó ta ngừng khóc.

Lần thứ hai tỉnh lại, không biết là lúc nào. Hoa Phong không biết đã ở bên cạnh bao lâu, quanh hai mắt đều thâm đen. Ta sờ sờ đầu Hoa Phong, Hoa Phong thoáng cái liền giật mình tỉnh dậy. Đối ta nói: “Dạ Tinh, ngươi rốt cục tỉnh, thật tốt quá, thật tốt quá…”

“Hoa Phong, ta muốn uống nước, có thể giúp ta đem tới không?”

Hoa Phong vừa nghe, bật người bưng một chén nước cho ta, nói : “Thân thể còn khó chịu không?”

“Không có việc gì, đã khá.”

“Vậy có đói bụng không?”

“Không đói bụng…” Lúc Hoa Phong buông một đống lớn câu ân cần thăm hỏi, quán chủ đi đến, nói với ta: “Dạ Tinh, thân thể hảo không sai biệt lắm, đêm nay bắt đầu hầu hạ các đại gia khác.”

“Hảo, quán chủ” ta nhu thuận trả lời, Hoa Phong lại nói: “Quán chủ, thân thể hắn còn chưa hoàn toàn khỏi, cũng không thể được…”

“Không cần, đêm nay sẽ tiếp khách.”

Ta và Hoa Phong đều chỉ nghe hắn nói, quy củ làm việc.

Qua 2 tháng, ta dần dần thích ứng với cuộc sống hiện tại, ta tuy là mới vừa làm tiểu quan không lâu, thế nhưng ta trở thành tên đứng đầu bảng trong điếm.

Người nam nhân hưởng dụng ta lần đầu tiên, cũng không còn xuất hiện trước mặt ta.

.

.  
Đệ bát lễ

.  
.

Hàng năm chiến loạn, lại tăng thêm gánh nặng cho bách tính.

Tuy rằng triều đình thực thi rất nhiều chính sách, nhưng cũng không làm nên chuyện gì. Hoàng thượng hiện nay tuy rằng tuổi nhỏ, thế nhưng xử lý chính vụ lại tài giỏi.

Một đêm cuối cùng của mùa hạ, nam nhân kia lần nữa lại đến, nam tử tên là HiềnTịch, hắn lần thứ hai đề danh muốn ta tới hầu hạ, ta vô pháp cự tuyệt, chỉ có đi.

Thế nhưng thật không ngờ lần nọ gặp nhau, dùng cả đời của ta đánh đổi.

Ta đi vào gian phòng của HiềnTịch, thì thấy hắn ngồi ở đó uống rượu một mình giải sầu, trong mắt ẩn chứa sầu khổ vô tận.

Ta đi tới bên cạnh hắn, nói: “Vị đại gia này, ngài gọi ta tới cũng không phải xem ngươi uống rượi giải sầu phải không, nếu như là như vậy, vậy không phiền ta cáo từ trước.”

Ta thấy hắn không phản ứng, xoay người định đi, hắn đột nhiên kéo góc áo của ta đối ta nói: “Không nên đi, không nên đi, đừng ly khai ta.” Ta ngây ngẩn cả người.

Ngồi xuống bên cạnh hắn nói “Đại gia người đang suy nghĩ cái gì, nói cho ta nghe một chút đi.”

Hắn nhìn ta, đối ta lắc đầu rồi đối ta gật đầu nói: “Lần trước làm xong ngươi có khỏe không? Xin lỗi, ta khi đó là có việc gấp phải đi, ta không phải cố ý.”

“Không sợ, nơi này là nơi ngươi muốn tới thì tới muốn đi thì đi, ngài ly khai thì cũng không cần nói với ta.”

“Thế nhưng…”

“Không có gì thế nhưng, ta ở đây chỉ là một người tiểu quan, không phải người thanh cao gì, ngươi không cần vì chính sự tình lần trước mà cảm thấy áy náy, thực sự.”

Sau khi nghe ta nói xong, hắn cũng không nói lời nào. Thời gian chậm chạp trôi, ta vì hắn châm rượu, hắn uống muộn tửu, chúng ta ai cũng không nói gì, để thời gian chậm rãi trôi qua.

Không biết qua bao lâu, lúc ta đang châm rượu, hắn nói: “Ta thích ngươi, Dạ Tinh, ngươi thích ta không?” Sau khi ta nghe lời này, không cẩn thận đem rượu hất đổ.

Ta vội vàng khom lưng lau sạch, hắn đột nhiên ôm thắt lưng của ta, thì thào nói: “Ta thích ngươi, ta thích ngươi, Nguyệt…” Nói xong liền ngã xuống, ta đem hắn kéo tới giường, giúp hắn đắp chăn.

Đi tới trước cửa sổ, nhìn nguyệt quang sáng tỏ, ta vô cùng tự giễu chính mình: “Thích không? Ta có tư cách gì đây?”

Nước mắt lại chảy xuống…

Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, ta tỉnh lại, nhìn người đang ngủ an ổn trên giường, không muốn quấy rầy hắn, nhẹ nhàng đi ra khỏi phòng. Lúc quay lại nhìn hắn, thì hắn đã đi.

Sau đó mỗi buổi tối, hắn đều đúng giờ đến lâu nhắc danh ta. Điều này làm cho không ít tiểu quan ghen ghét.

Thế nhưng mỗi lần hắn tới cũng không chạm vào ta, chỉ cần ta có thể bồi hắn uống rượu, mỗi lần tới đều mang theo một ít lễ vật và một câu nói “Ta thích ngươi.”

Cứ như vậy, ngày qua ngày. Mỗi ngày đều như nhau.

Đại khái hai tháng sau, hắn đột nhiên nói với ta: “Ta giúp ngươi chuộc thân, sau đó ngươi ở cùng ta.”

“Vị đại gia này, ngài chắc là nói giỡn với ta, giúp ta chuộc thân, không đáng, không cần lãng phí tiền dư thừa vậy.”

“Thế nhưng ta rất yêu ngươi, ta không muốn người khác chạm vào ngươi.”

“Ngài nói ngài không muốn để cho người khác chạm vào ta, vậy sao ngài không chạm ta? Bất quá cũng là ngài ghét bỏ ta dơ bẩn?”

“Điều không phải, không phải như thế, ta không chạm vào ngươi là ta sợ ngươi không thích.”

Ta tự giễu cười cười: “Ta không thích? Ta có thể sao? Ta có lựa chọn sao? Ở chỗ này, chỉ có tiếp thu toàn bộ sự thực, ta mới có thể sống tự do.”

HiềnTịch đại khái biết mình sai, không ngừng nói “Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, ta điều không phải có ý này, tha thứ ta…”

“Gia, ngươi là đang nói cái gì? Ngươi có thể tha thứ ta vô lễ thì là ta cảm tạ trời đất rồi.”

Cuối cùng, chúng ta đều không nói gì, sợ lần thứ hai tổn thương đối phương.

Ngày đó, hắn đi rất sớm. Rất sớm.  
.  
.

Đệ cửu lễ

.  
.

Hắn lần thứ hai xuất hiện là một tuần sau. Hắn lần này mang đến một vạn lượng hoàng kim. Ánh mắt mọi người đều tập trung tại trên người hắn, hắn nói với quán chủ: “Ở đây có một vạn lượng hoàng kim, ta nghĩ muốn giúp Dạ Tinh chuộc thân, đủ không?”

Quán chủ chuyển mắt nhìn ta, nhìn HiềnTịch nói: “Vị đại gia này, ngươi nói đùa, thế nào lại không được? Người, đem khế bán mình của Dạ Nguyện đến đây, Dạ Tinh, đi thu thập hành lý của ngươi. Vị gia này, ngươi trước ngồi xuống uống chén trà chờ một chút.”

“Hảo.”

Một lát sau nhi, ta mang theo hành lý đi ra, thấy HiềnTịch phía sau, đến giúp ta cầm đồ đồng thời đem khế bán mình của ta ra cho ta xem “Dạ Tinh, ngươi xem, đây là khế bán mình của ngươi, ngươi lấy lại được rồi.”

Ta sửng sốt một chút, nói: “Gia, ngươi cứ cầm đi.”

HiềnTịch và ta nhìn nhau một hồi, nói: “Được rồi, ta trước giúp ngươi bảo quản. Tới, chúng ta cùng nhau về nhà.”

HiềnTịch lôi kéo tay của ta cùng nhau lên xe ngựa, ở trên xe, hắn nói với ta, : “Ta có thể giúp ngươi đổi danh tự không?”

“Vì sao?” Ta vẻ mặt nghi hoặc nhìn hắn.

“Ta nghĩ muốn ngươi dùng tên ta giúp ngươi đặt, ngươi lúc đầu tên gọi là gì?”

Ta nhìn hắn nói: “Tên lúc đầu của ta? Quên rồi.” Hắn nghe nói như vậy, cười đối ta nói: “Gọi Thánh Hựu hảo?” Xem ra hắn thật cao hứng, ta cũng không quản nhiều.

“Tên của ta là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, ngươi theo họ ta, hảo?” Ta đối hắn cười đến phủ mị nói với hắn: “Ha hả, chỉ cần gia thích, ta liền thích.”

Qua một thời gian dài, rốt cục có thể xuống xe, ta nhu nhu cái mông ta, đau quá. Hắn nhìn ta khanh khách cười, ta không để ý đến hắn. Hắn chỉ vào hào trạch kia nói: “Đây là nhà của hai chúng ta sau này, ngươi muốn cái gì thì cứ nói với hạ nhân, bọn họ sẽ không bạc đãi ngươi. Thích không?”

Ta hai mắt ngoắc ngoắc nhìn căn nhà lớn có chút thái quá lăng lăng gật đầu.

Hắn mang theo ta đi tới gian phòng của ta, bên trong đồ vật đều là sang quý, ta thật hoài nghi hắn làm công việc gì.

Tới buổi tối, chúng ta dùng bữa tối xong, thì cả hai đều đi nghĩ ngơi.

Ngày thứ hai vừa tới, thấy hắn cư nhiên cùng ta ngủ một chỗ, ta thầm giật mình, ta nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu của hắn mở giọng nhẹ nhàng nói: “Thánh Hựu ư? Thực sự là tên rất hay a…”

Qua đi một thời gian dài, hắn mang ta đi rất nhiều nơi, trong lúc đó, ta chậm chậm phát hiện hình như ta thích hắn, thích hắn cười, thích hắn đối ta thật là tốt. Thế nhưng, duy nhất khiến ta lưu ý chính là trong khoảng thời gian này, hắn chưa từng chạm qua ta.

Hôm nay, buổi sáng dương quang tươi đẹp, hắn vẫn trước sau như một cùng ta ngủ một chỗ, ta đi tới cửa phòng, duỗi thắt lưng một cái.

Đột nhiên có người từ phía sau ôm lấy ta, ở bên tai ta đối ta nói: “Thế nào? Ngủ ngon không?”

Ta ngoái đầu lại nhìn, cười: “Tốt, mấy ngày nay cảm tạ ngươi theo ta, thế nhưng ngươi không cần làm việc sao?”

“Việc của ta là cùng ngươi một chỗ, cùng ngươi chơi, cùng ngươi cười.”

“Đừng nói đùa, ta nói chính là sự thực, ngươi bây giờ còn không có nói cho ta nghe ngươi làm cái gì…” Ta có điểm tức giận nói.

“Nguyên lai là giận dỗi, ha ha, nói ngươi cũng không nên không tin.”

Ta cười gật đầu.

“Ta là tể tướng đương triều .” Ta dùng nhãn thần hoài nghi nhìn hắn nói: “Phiến tử, có tể tướng nào suốt ngày không có việc gì mà cùng một tiểu quan cùng một chỗ đùa a?”

“Thực sự, ta không có lừa ngươi, ta tuy rằng địa vị là tể tướng, thế nhưng ta không tham chính.”

“Ai… Quên đi quên đi… Không nói nữa, đi ăn cơm đi.”

“Hảo ~ “

Buổi tối, ta đỏ mặt đối hắn nói: “Cái kia… Cái kia… Đã lâu như vậy, ngươi vì sao không chạm vào ta, hay là ngươi còn đang ghét bỏ ta?”

Hắn nghe ta nói xong, cười ha ha, ta mặt càng đỏ hơn. Hắn nói: “Việc này có thể cưỡng cầu sao? Chỉ có thể là hai ta cùng tình nguyện mới được a, bất quá, xem ra, ngươi không thể chờ được?”

Ta còn chưa nói gì, hắn đã thổi tắt nến, ôm ta đến trên giường, một cái hôn rơi trên môi ta, nụ hôn của hắn khiến ta mê loạn, bất tri bất giác, y phục hai người đã cởi ra, hắn hàm chứa phân thân của ta, cảm giác này, khiến ta hảo khó chịu, nhưng lại thật thoải mái, chuẩn bị xong, hắn đem phân thân cứng rắn của hắn cắm vào phía sau ta, chậm rãi di động.

“A… n… Hảo… Thật thoải mái…”

“Ha hả, ngươi thật đúng là… Khả ái…”

“ n… n…”

Thời gian trôi qua, hai người đạt được cao trào thì đều đã mệt mỏi, hắn bả bắn trong cơ thể ta, trong ta chảy ra dịch thể bạch sắc. Hai người dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Trong nháy mắt, một năm tứ quý, ba trăm sáu mươi năm ngày, chúng ta mỗi ngày đều cùng một chỗ. Mỗi đêm đều làm đến hôn mê.

Đột nhiên có một ngày, thái giám trong cung truyền đến thánh chỉ, tuyên Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tiến cung, hắn nói với ta, “Không có việc gì, sẽ trở về ngay, ở nhà hảo hảo chờ ta. Đã biết chưa?”

“Đi nhanh về nhanh…” Ta hôn lên gương mặt hắn, hắn cười cười liền tiến cung.

Khi trở về, hắn trở nên rất tinh thần sa sút, ta hỏi hắn thế nào, hắn cũng không nói, ở trong thư phòng, một đêm không đi ra.  
Đệ thập lễ  
.  
.

Cho đến sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, hắn mới từ thư phòng đi ra, thì trở về như hình dạng ban đầu, cùng ta ăn, theo ta cùng nhau dạo phố.

Một ngày, hắn ra ngoài bàn việc, có một người tới phủ thăm hỏi, cả nhà chỉ có một mình ta, ta chỉ có thể đi ra tiếp đãi.

Thấy hắn, ta trước mắt sáng ngời, hắn có dáng người cân xứng, tóc dài buộc lên cao, thế nhưng trong mắt chỉ có nhu tình, ta không có ý tứ nhìn hắn một chút: “Vị đại nhân này, ngươi nếu như tới tìm Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, này thật sự là không đúng lúc, hắn hiện tại có việc đi ra ngoài, ta đã phái người tìm hắn gọi hắn về, mời chờ, trước uống chén già.”

Nam tử kia nhìn ta, đối ta cười cười, nói: “Ta là tới tìm ngươi… Ngươi hiện tại là gọi Thánh Hựu phải không. Ta là Trịnh Hoài.”

“Trịnh đại nhân hảo.”

“Ách… Thánh Hựu, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ngày đó từ trong cung sau khi trở về có hay không nói gì với ngươi?”

“Không có, ta không có nghe nói bất luận chuyện gì.”

“Ta đây chắc nên nói thẳng, có thể nhờ ngươi giúp cho một việc không?” Ta hồ nghi nhìn hắn: “Là chuyện gì?”

“Kỳ thực là như vậy, địch quốc yêu cầu nước ta đem một vị Vương gia đưa đến địch quốc làm con tin, nếu như không làm theo lời thì sẽ phát động chiến tranh với nước ta, đồng thời bọn họ yêu cầu người này phải là một tuyệt thế giai nhân, mọi người nghe nói Hoàng Mẫn Hiền có một vị tuyệt sắc giai nhân, người này chính là ngươi, sở dĩ ngày đó tiến cung chính là vì khuyên bảo Hoàng Mẫn Hiền để ngươi đi đến địch quốc làm con tin, hắn nói nhượng hắn vài ngày suy nghĩ, ngày hôm nay chính là kỳ hạn, cho nên ta đến đây hỏi ý của hắn.”

Ta ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, trầm mặc một khắc chiếm hữu toàn bộ, đột nhiên cửa bị bị đẩy mạnh ra, bước vào là Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, hắn thở hồng hộc, thượng khí không đuổi kịp hạ khí. Hắn thấy Trịnh Hoài, rồi nhìn ta, hình như minh bạch phát sinh chuyện gì. Quay đầu lạnh lùng đối Trịnh Hoài nói: “Ta sẽ không để Thánh Hựu đi làm con tin. Nghe rõ không?”

Trịnh Hoài thập phần khó xử nói: “Thế nhưng, nếu như không cho hắn đi, nước và nước chỉ có thể phát sinh chiến tranh, hơn nữa sứ giả gửi tin nói còn muốn một thứ chính là…”

Trịnh Hoài dừng một chút, nhìn ta nói: “Đó chính là phải có gương mặt giống đương kim hoàng thượng, ai…”

“Vậy đi tìm người khác dịch dung đi, nói chung ta sẽ không để Thánh Hựu đi! ! !”

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thập phần tức giận, thế nhưng ta nghe xong lời nói mời vừa rồi. Thập phần khiếp sợ, hỏi bọn hắn: “Cái gì gọi là khuôn mặt như nhau?”

Trịnh Hoài dùng nhãn thần bi ai nhìn ta, thấy ta không thở nổi. Trịnh Hoài vừa muốn nói, đã bị Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cắt đứt.

“Không cần nói! Cái gì đều không cần nói! !” Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phản ứng khiến ta kinh ngạc, ta đối Trịnh Hoài nói: “Nói cho ta biết đi.”

“Kỳ thực là như vậy, ngươi vốn là người hoàng thất, thế nhưng bởi vì ngươi và đương kim hoàng thượng song thai, để tránh cho tranh đoạt ngôi vị hoàng đế, cho nên đưa ngươi thân là đệ đệ đưa đến một nhà nông dân, thế nhưng thật không ngờ hộ nông dân kia vì lợi ích mình đem ngươi bán đi.”

Con ngươi của ta từ từ thu nhỏ lại, đầu tiên là muốn ta đi làm con tin, đến giờ là chuyện thân thế của ta, trùng trùng đả kích khiến ta chịu đựng không nổi , tối hậu chính là hôn mê đi.  
.  
.

Đệ thập nhất lễ  
.  
.

Tỉnh lại, thấy Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ngủ ở bên giường ta, hai tay ôm chặt ta, ta chậm chậm ngồi dậy. Động tác của ta làm hắn giật mình tỉnh giấc, hắn bật người dậy hỏi ta thế nào, ta lắc đầu.

Một lát sau, ta cười đối hắn nói: “Nột, Vọng, đem ta đưa đi làm con tin đi.”

Hắn nghe xong ta nói, chén cháo cầm trong tay cho ta rơi trên mặt đất. Phanh! Ta thẩy cháo từ trong bát vỡ đổ ra.

Hắn hai tay nắm vai ta, kinh ngạc đối ta nói: “Ngươi đang suy nghĩ cái gì? Ta sẽ không cho ngươi đi!”

Ta lẳng lặng nhìn hắn nói: “Chỉ là đi làm con tin mà thôi, hơn nữa làm như vậy có thể tránh đi một hồi chiến tranh, một người đổi một quốc gia thái bình, chẳng phải là cuộc giao dịch rất tốt sao?” Ta đối hắn cười cười.

“Ngươi nói cái gì vậy? Để ngươi đi quả thật là để ta sống không bằng chết! Ngươi lẽ nào nhẫn tâm nhìn ta như vậy sao?”

“Ta thế nào lại nhẫn tâm đây? Chỉ là đi vài năm mà thôi.”

“Thế nhưng…”

Ta cắt đứt lời hắn, nắm tay hắn nói: “Lần này ngươi nghe ta một lần, hảo?” Hắn nhìn mặt ta, nhịn không được nước mắt chảy xuống, hôn lên trán ta gật đầu.

Lần này sau khi hắn tiến cung trở về là ngày thứ hai, trước đại môn có rất nhiều thị vệ và một cỗ kiệu đỉnh đầu xa hoa, ta biết là tới đón ta. Tất cả hạ nhân đứng thành hai hàng trước đại môn nghênh tống ta.

Ta vài ngày chỉ mặc một bộ, ngoại sam thanh trúc sắc. Lý y bạch sắc, nửa khoác mái tóc dài đen. Gió một trận thổi tới, cát bụi bay lên, ta tại trong gió giống như tiên nhân, dung nhan tuyệt sắc, mang theo chút bi ai, khiến mọi người đều bị kinh thán.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhìn ta lên cỗ kiệu, chính mình cũng lên một cỗ kiệu khác. Được thị vệ hộ tống, chúng ta vào hoàng cung.

Đi vào đại đường, tất cả mọi người đều quỳ, ta nhìn không thấy biểu tình của bất luận kẻ nào, duy độc chỉ có người đang vương tọa, đúng vậy người có gương mặt giống ta như đúc hoàng thượng.

“Hoàng thượng vạn tuế vạn tuế vạn vạn tuế.” Ta quỳ xuống dập đầu.

“Bình thân đi.”

“Tạ ơn chủ long ân!”

Thanh âm tuy rằng không có gì khác biệt, thế nhưng trong thanh âm hắn đã có uy nghiêm không thể kháng cự.

Lòng ta nghĩ, đây là quý tộc và tiểu quan khác nhau đi, Lần đầu nhìn không thấy nghĩ chúng ta là phân khai. Cho dù là cùng mẫu sinh song bào.

“Chúng ái khanh bình thân.”

“Tạ ơn chủ long ân!”

Hoàng thượng nhìn ta nói: “Hoàng Thánh Hựu nghe lệnh! Trẫm hiện tại mệnh ngươi đi đến Hoa Phong quốc, đến Hoa Phong quốc làm con tin, ngươi cống hiến lớn lao cho nước ta, trẫm hiện tại phong ngươi làm Vương gia nước ta, hào Nam Phong, phần thưởng kim ngân mười vạn lượng, tơ lụa hai mươi xếp, hạ nhân năm mươi.”

Ta cúi đầu, sợi tóc che khuất gương mặt ta.”Tạ ơn chủ long ân!”

“Sáng mai khởi hành đi đến Phong Hoa quốc, trẫm sẽ vì ngươi tiễn đưa.”

“Tạ ơn hoàng thượng!”

“Thối triều, Nam Phong Vương gia tới thư phòng ta, có việc thương lượng.”

“Vâng.”

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền lôi kéo tay của ta, nói: “Ta tại ngoài cửa cung chờ ngươi.”

Ta cười cười, theo hoàng thượng đến thư phòng.

Trong thu phòng chỉ có ta và hoàng thượng hai người, thế nhưng cũng không cảm thấy căng thẳng. Hắn đi tới trước mặt kéo tay của ta, trong mắt hàm chứa lệ quang đối ta nói: “Ta rốt cục tìm được ngươi rồi, đệ đệ của ta.”

Ta nắm tay rút về, nói “Hoàng thượng, như vậy sẽ ô uế tay ngài.”

Hắn nhìn ta, biểu tình đột nhiên thay đổi, trở nên tà ác: “Ngươi cũng biết a! Thật là, ta thế nào lại có đệ đệ thân thế thấp hèn như vậy?”

Đệ đệ hai chữ nói ra đặc biệt nặng. Ta không nói gì.

“May là ta có một đệ đệ giống như dúc, không thì ta đã xong đời rồi, ta còn thật muốn cảm tạ ngươi a.”

Ta như cũ không nói gì. Hắn ra vẻ phát hỏa, đối ta nói ta: “Được rồi! Không có chuyện của ngươi, ngươi sáng sớm ngày mai tới Phong Hoa quốc, lui ra!”

“Thảo dân xin cáo lui!”

Ly khai thư phòng, ta ngẩn ngơ đi đến đại môn ngoài cung, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thấy hình dạng ta có gì không đúng, thì vội vã đi tới đỡ lấy ta: “Hoàng thượng và ngươi nói cái gì vậy?”

Ta cười trả lời hắn: “Không có gì, chỉ là hỏi thăm một chút ta còn thiếu cái gì.”

“Như vậy a, chúng ta về nhà đi.” Ta gật đầu.  
.  
.  
Đệ thập nhị lễ  
.  
.

Đêm nay trăng tròn nhô cao, ta và Hoàng Mẫn Hiền ngồi ở trong tiểu đình tử uống rượu ngắm trăng, hắn nói với ta: “Ngày mai sắp đến rồi.” Ta mỉm cười đối hắn nói: “Đúng vậy, ngày mai ta sẽ đến Hoa Phong quốc, ngươi sẽ đến tiễn ta phải không?”

“Đương nhiên sẽ.” Hắn rất nghiêm túc đối ta nói. Hắn ẩn tình mạch mạch nói với ta: “Chúng ta hai người ước định thế nào?”

“Ước định gì?” Ta nghi hoặc nhìn hắn, hắn vươn ngón út nói với ta: “Đời này kiếp này, chúng ta vĩnh viễn không quên đối phương, cho dù là không thấy người, cũng phải nhớ mong đối pương.”

Ta kinh ngạc nhìn hắn, sau đó vừa cười vừa đưa tay ngoắc lại nói với hắn: “ n, đã ước định, không được đổi ý.”

“Đương nhiên rồi. Ha hả, “ nói xong liền ngã xuống ngủ. Ta giúp hắn sửa lại tóc, lặng lẽ chạm vào gương mặt hắn đối hắn nói: “Nếu như thực sự có thể như như vậy, ta lần này đi coi như là có giá trị…” Một giọt nước mắt rơi trên gương mặt hắn.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sáng sớm dậy thấy chình mình đang nằm trên bàn tại trong đình, trên người khoác một kiện y phục, đó là của Thánh Hựu, hắn nắm lấy y phục, hình như mịnh bạch cái gì, bật người đứng lên đi đến phòng của ta, bên trong không có một người, hắn đem tất cả các hạ nhân vừa đi ngang qua đối họ rống ta: “Thánh Hựu đâu? Hắn đang ở nơi nào? ? ? ?”

“Thiếu gia… Thiếu gia hắn… Ngày hôm nay trời còn chưa sáng đã đi đến Hoa Phong quốc rồi.”

“Cái gì?” Nghe xong hạ nhân nói, khiếp sợ ngã xuống đất, ôm lấy y phục ta, từng giọt từng giọt nước mắt không ngăn được chảy ra ngoài.

“Thánh Hựu! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !”

Ta ở trên xe hình như nghe có người gọi. Ta quay đầu lại nhìn, không ai, đó chính là ta ảo giác sao.

Ta cúi đầu cười khổ, lẩm bẩm nóit: “Vọng, ngươi sẽ không tha thứ ta sao, sẽ không tha thứ ta bất cáo nhi biệt sao …”

Ta từ người khác nghe được ca ca của ta, cũng chính là tên của đương kim hoàng thượng, mệnh vi Tịch Nam.

Ta nghe được tên này cũng hiểu vì sao đương sơ tại lâu lý muốn ta gọi ngươi là “HiềnTịch “, cũng minh bạch đương sơ vì sao ngươi giúp ta danh tự là “Thánh Hựu” .

Đó là bởi vì ngươi yêu chính là đương kim hoàng thượng, thế nhưng quốc gia tôn nghiêm làm trong, ngươi điều tra đương kim hoàng thượng có một vị đệ đệ song bào, đồng thời đang tại lâu lý làm tiểu quan, ngươi mới mua đêm đầu của ta.

“HiềnTịch” là ngươi mong muốn chính mình có thể cùng Tịch Nam yêu nhau.

“Thánh Hựu” là ngươi một tưởng chính mình và Tịch Nam cùng nhau tồn tại.

Nói đến, ta chỉ là một người thế thân, là một tiểu quan so với nữ nhân còn đê tiện hơn, từ khi ta biết tất cả sự tình, lòng ta như bị một đao một đao cắt nát, máu đang không ngừng nhỏ giọt. Ta không đành lòng nhìn ngươi khổ sở, cũng không đành lòng nhìn chính mình bị đao tử thương tổn, ta chỉ có thể trốn tránh, chạy trốn tới nơi cách xa ngươi. Cho dù như vậy, ta còn cùng ngươi ước định, tuy rằng ước định kia hung tàn thương tổn ta, thế nhưng ta sẽ không hận ngươi, bởi vì ta thật sâu yêu ngươi, yêu ôn nhu của ngươi, yêu ngươi đối ta thật tốt.

Nước mắt một giọt một giọt rơi trước ngực, ta hai tay che mặt mình, nhỏ giọng nức nở, nước mắt từ kẽ tay chảy ra.

Bên tai còn truyền đến ước định kia.

“Đời này kiếp này, chúng ta vĩnh viễn không quên đối phương, cho dù là không thấy người, cũng phải nhớ mong đối pương.”

Trước mắt hiện ra khuôn mặt tươi cười của hắn, nghe hắn ước định.

Tối hậu chính là khiến cho bản thân khóc càng thêm lớn tiếng.  
Đệ Thập Tam lễ  
Trải qua lộ trình 7 ngày 7 đêm, rốt cục cũng tới Hoa Phong quốc, vừa mới vào thành, đã bị cảnh tượng phồn hoa ở đây làm cho chấn động, đặc biệt hoàng cung tọa lạc ở giữa trung tâm, nhìn vào khiến người khác hết sức kinh ngạc.  
Ta ở trong lòng nghĩ, đây là nơi ta sau này phải sống a.  
Tiến nhập cung môn, có rất nhiều người đang đợi ta, trong đó có một vị công công đứng ra đối ta nói: “Nô tài Tiểu Thuận Tử thỉnh an ngài.” Nói xong nói với ta: “Vương gia, bên này thỉnh, nô tài dẫn người đến nơi ở của người trước.”  
“Đi thôi.”  
Đi được một lúc, rốt cục tới rồi, nghĩ thầm, nơi này thật lớn, đi lâu như thế mới tới  
Tiểu Thuận tử đối ta cúi mình vái chào nói: “Vương gia, đây là nơi sau này ngươi sẽ ở, Hi Nam Các, nô tài là chuyên biệt hầu hạ ngài, có cái gì cần có thể nói với nô tài.”  
Ta đi vào trong gian phòng của mình quay đầu hỏi Tiểu Thuận Tử: “Tiểu Thuận Tử, ta lúc nào thì có thể gặp hoàng thượng của các ngươi?”  
“Nô tài không biết, hoàng thượng chích phân phó nô tài tới hầu hạ ngươi.”  
“Như vậy a, vậy ngươi xuống phía dưới đi, ta muốn nghỉ ngơi.”  
“Nô tài xin cáo lui.”  
Tới Hi Nam Các gần một tháng, thế nhưng hoàng thượng cũng không triệu kiến ta. Ta cũng không quan trọng.  
Trong một tháng này, không có việc gì làm, điều không phải nhìn chim nhỏ ở trên cây líu ríu, thì cũng nằm trên giường ngủ, không thì ăn cơm, ngẩn người, đánh đàn, khiêu vũ các loại. Nói chung việc gì có thể làm đều làm.  
Ngoại trừ ngoài đại môn Hi Nam Các. Xem ra ta bị giam cầm.  
Gần đến thời gian dùng bữa tối, ta tùy ý mặc một kiện lý y bạch sắc, khoác đầu đề. Chuẩn bị đến đại thính để dùng bữa.  
Mới vừa ngồi xuống cầm lấy đôi đũa thì, bên ngoài truyền đến một tiếng “Hoàng thượng giá lâm!”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử thấy trang phục của ta thì thập phần cuống quít, ta nhưng lại thập phần lãnh tĩnh.  
Nghe ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng bước chân, ta và tất cả mọi người ở đây quỳ xuống.  
“Hoàng thượng vạn tuế vạn tuế vạn vạn tuế!”  
“Đứng lên đi, ai là Hoàng Thánh Hựu?” Nghe thanh âm hắn có vẻ có điểm tức giận.  
“Hoàng thượng, tại hạ chính là Hoàng Thánh Hựu.” Ta không muốn ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, bởi vì ta không thích cùng người khác mặt đối mặt.  
Hắn nghe xong cũng không xuất thanh, ta dùng dư quang thấy hắn hôm nay mặc một kiện trường y hoàng sắc dùng vải Kim tuyến long đồ đằng, ở thắt lưng lộ ra một chuỗi trang sức làm bằng ngọc, mặt trên có khắc con rồng rất sống động.  
Thanh âm hắn lần thứ hai vang lên, quay sang nói với Tiểu Thuận Tử bên cạnh: “Hoàng Thánh Hựu chuyên môn mặc thành cái dạng này? Không ai hầu hạ hắn sao? Người! ! Đem Tiểu Thuận Tử xuống chém đứt tay đi!”  
“Hoàng thượng, chậm đã! Điều không phải không ai hầu hạ ta, ta chính là muốn như vậy, ta cũng không biết hoàng thượng ngài đêm nay sẽ giá đáo Hi Nam Các , tất cả đều không phải cố ý không sơ trang chỉnh lý, thỉnh hoàng thượng tha thứ.” Ta nói, thế nhưng bản thân không có ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hắn.  
Ta xem thấy thân thể Tiểu Thuận Tử run lợi hai, thế nhưng không ai nâng đỡ hắn.  
“Ngẩng đầu lên cho trẫm nhìn một cái.”  
Hắn nói tuy rằng không cảm giác được tức giận, nhưng lại có thêm một cổ lực vô pháp chống cự.  
Ta ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, cũng không nói một chữ.  
Hắn cười nhìn ta nói: “Quả nhiên lâm Thủy quốc không lừa dối trẫm, ha ha! Hảo một người thanh tú tuyệt sắc a, thì ra không sơ trang cũng mê người như vậy.” Sau khi nói xong đem tay ta kéo lại, ta vốn muốn giãy ra, nhưng sức của ta sao có thể có khả năng chống lại hắn?  
Hắn đem ta kiên cường kéo vào phòng rồi khóa cửa lại, ta ra không được, những người khác cũng vào không được.  
Ta nhìn hắn, không có để ý vết thương trên tay, nhàn nhạt đối hắn nói: “Hoàng thượng, ngươi làm cái gì vậy?”  
Hắn xoay người nhìn ta, biểu tình trên mặt thập phần dữ tợn, tự tiếu phi tiếu đối ta nói: “Đương nhiên nhượng trẫm nhìn thân thể của ngươi.”  
Nghe hắn nói, biểu tình trên mặt lạnh hơn, ngực yên lặng nghĩ, lại là một người cầm thú, lại là một người chỉ biết hạ thân làm việc.  
Hắn nhìn ta, đối ta châm chọc: “Thế nào? Lẽ nào ngươi đã tập quán cùng người khác lăn qua lăn lại?” Ta còn không có mở miệng, hắn liền đem ta ném lên giường, nhất thời trước mắt một mảnh hôn ám, hắn đi tới đem y phục ta xé mở, hai tay không lưu tình ở trên người ta vuốt ve, không nặng không nhẹ đánh lên người, thế nhưng ta thủy chung không có mở miệng la lên. Hắn nhìn thấy loại tình cảnh này, càng thêm bạo lực, dùng phân than từ lâu đã đứng thẳng dùng sức đích tiến nhập vào ta, ta biết, ta phía sau đã bắt đầu chảy máu, hắn cũng không đình chỉ. Một mực tiếp tục, cho đến khi hắn đến cao trào bắn trong cơ thể ta, hắn mới đình chỉ.  
Thấy ta từ đầu đến cuối không mở miệng, ngay cả biểu tình trên mặt cũng không biến hóa. Cắn răng một cái, mặc y phục vào đi ra, một câu nói cũng không nói.  
Tiểu Thuận Tử thấy hoàng thượng đi ra, lập tức đi tới gian phòng của ta, một mảnh hỗn độn.  
Ta từ trên giường ngồi dậy, ngồi ở bên mép giường, lộ ra nụ cười nhợt nhạt, uể oải đối Tiểu Thuận Tử nói: “Tiểu Thuận Tử, ta muốn tẩy trừ hạ thân.”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử sau khi nghe thấy: “Ta đi chuẩn bị.”  
Ta dựa vào biên mép gioừng, nhắm mắt lại. Nước mắt lặng yên hoạt hạ. Ta mở mắt, nhìn thân thể chính mình, nơi nào cũng là xanh tím sắc. Hai tay đỡ nhãn lệ, lẩm bẩm: “Vì sao bây giờ lại khóc, vừa nãy cũng không khóc…” Nước mắt trơn ướt cả hai tay, nhãn tình mơ hồ.  
“Vương gia, chuẩn bị hảo.” Tiểu Thuận Tử cúi đầu. Ta khoác kiện y phục, cố bước chậm rãi tiêu sái đến dục dũng, ngồi ở trong đó thật lâu thật lâu, cho đến khi nước lạnh mới ra khỏi.  
Đứng lên mặc vào y phục Tiểu Thuận Tử vì ta chuẩn bị hảo, thấy cạnh y phục một lọ Kim sang dược, nghĩ thầm nhất định là Tiểu Thuận tử chuẩn bị, bản thân cảm nhận được ấm áp cười cười  
Đệ thập tứ lễ  
Sau lần đó, hoàng thượng mỗi đêm đều đến, mỗi đêm đều là một quá trình không đổi, bạo ngược không đổi, kết quả không đổi, và một loại tâm tình không đổi.  
Vết thương cũ chưa khỏi, tân thương lại tới. Xem ra Kim sang dược cũng không đủ rồi.  
Sáng sơm một ngày, ta ngồi ở trong đình nhìn những con cá trong hồ bơi qua bơi lại, thật tự tại. Tiểu Thuận Tử vẫn đứng chờ bên cạnh ta, sợ ta có sơ xuất gì.  
Ta cũng không quay đầu lại hỏi Tiểu Thuận Tử: “Nột, Tiểu Thuận Tử, ngươi thích tự do không?”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử ngây ngẩn cả người, không biết phải trả lời như thế nào, mà ta cũng tiếp tục nói.  
“Ta thế nhưng rất thích, bởi vì sẽ có được hạnh phúc.” Giơ lên tay lên nhìn vết thương mới vừa lưu lại tối qua, cười nói: “Thế nhưng ta không chiếm được nó, sau đó ta lại bị bán đi, cho tới bây giờ.” Ta đối Tiểu Thuận tử cười nói.  
“Tiểu Thuận Tử, giúp ta đem cầm tới đây.”  
“Dạ, Vương gia.” Hắn cẩn cẩn dực dực đưa cho ta, ta ngồi thẳng, đặt cầm ở trên đùi, hai tay đặt trên cầm huyền, đột nhiên nảy sinh một ý nghĩ.  
“Tiểu Thuận Tử, ngươi muốn nghe cái gì? Ta diễn tấu một bài cho ngươi.” Tiểu Thuận Tử nghe xong sợ đến run, quỳ xuống mà nói: “Nô tài làm sao dám để Vương gia diễn tấu cho ta?”  
Ta lại cười nói: “Nghe lời, có thể tùy tiện, chỉ cần muốn ta sẽ đàn.”  
“Nô tài không dám.” Ta có chút tức giận.  
“Ngươi nếu như không nói, ta sẽ đem lỗ tai ngươi cắt đi! Nói mau!”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử bất đắc dĩ không thể làm gì khác hơn là nói danh tự một bài, “Vậy thỉnh Vương gia đạn tấu bài ‘Tư Phàm’.”  
Ta nghe được tên kinh ngạc một chút, sau đó liền khôi phục thần thái.  
Thanh âm không ngừn từ nhạc khí truyền ra, gió nhẹ nhàng thổi qua, tóc dài tĩnh tĩnh phiêu dật.  
Một khúc kết thúc. Ta chậm rãi nói.  
“Tỏa trụ chiết ma dã võng liễu tiếu,  
tẩu bất xuất trầm mặc nhẫn bất trụ hồi đầu,  
khán chân tâm hoàn tại thương tâm xử thủ hậu,  
phao bất khai hồng trần xá bất đắc mộng.”  
[bài Tư Phàm của Vương Vận Thiền]  
Cúi đầu, tự mình ở đây trầm tư.  
Ta đi tới một cái cây thấp, thấy phiến phiến lạc diệp, nhặt lên đặt một phiến ở trong tay, nhìn ngọn cây, nghĩ thầm đã là cuối mùa thu rồi a, đến đây không ngờ đã nửa năm.  
“Tiểu Thuận Tử, giúp ta đem chiết phiến đến đây.”  
“Vương gia, đây là chiết phiến ngươi muốn.” Tiểu Thuận Tử đưa cho ta chiết phiến.  
Theo lá rụng khởi vũ, theo gió xoay tròn, hình như tự mình dung nhập tự nhiên, trên mặt luôn luôn lộ vẻ khuynh thành dáng tươi cười, thế nhưng duy nhất cùng nụ cười không phối hợp đó chính là nhãn thần, hình như là cố nén cái gì, dường như muốn khóc. Ở bên cạnh Tiểu Thuận Tử nhìn nhãn thần chủ nhân của mình, khổ sở chiếm trọn lấy lòng, mặc dù vị chủ tử này múa rất rốt, cười cũng rất xán lạn.  
Sau khi trở lại gian phòng, ngồi ở trên giường nghĩ ngơi, y biết một đêm thống khổ nhất sắp tới nữa rồi.  
Nhìn thân thể chủ nhân từ từ gầy đi, Tiểu Thuận Tử đến bên cạnh y khuyên: “Vương gia, ăn một chút gì đi.”  
Nhắm mắt lại trả lời : “Không cần, ngươi xuống phía dưới đi.”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử nghe xong, to gan đối ta nói: “Vương gia, có thể để ta nói vài câu?”  
Ta mở mắt nhìn hắn: “Nói đi.”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử kiên định nhìn ta nói: “Vương gia, ngươi khó chịu thì khóc ra đi, như vậy kìm nén đối với ngài bất hảo.”  
Ta có điểm giật mình, mỉm cười đối hắn nói: “Tiểu Thuận Tử, ta không có khổ sở a, ngươi có đúng hay không nhìn lầm rồi? Chủ tử ngươi rất hảo.”  
“Vương gia, ngươi không nên tái lừa dối bản thân, ta trước đây từng nghe qua, trên mặt một người có rất nhiều nụ cười bởi vì trong tâm có rất nhiều đau đớn. . . Bởi vì đau đớn, ngụy trang nở nụ cười, hết thảy đều chết lặng.”  
Ta không nói gì. Tiểu Thuận tử lại tiếp tục: “Vương gia ngài cả ngày bức chính mình cười, sở dĩ vì muốn trốn tránh cái thống khổ thường nhân không thể không thừa thụ. Người khác nhìn Vương gia ngài ra vẻ rất kiên cường, bởi vì lúc người khác nhìn, ngài chuyện gì cũng mỉm cười đối mặt, nhưng trên thực tế ngài là một tâm linh yếu ớt nhất trên thế giới, chỉ là ngụy trang lâu dài khiến người khác khó phát hiện ở sâu trong tâm ngài đã bị tổn thương mà thôi.”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử dừng một chút, rồi nói: “Vương gia, nô tài tuy rằng không thể giúp người giải quyết toàn bộ vấn đề, thế nhưng ta có thể lắng nghe tiếng lòng của người, Vương gia, nghe nô tài khuyên một câu, không nên đem mọi chuyện đều chôn dưới đáy lòng.”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử thấy ta ngơ ngác, thở dài, đẩy cửa ra khỏi phòng.  
Ta ngồi ở trên giường, nở nụ cười, Tiểu Thuận Tử, ta làm sao chẳng đây? Chỉ là, lệ này lưu cho ai? Ta lẳng lặng đợi, đợi hắn đến.  
Quả nhiên, hắn tối nay lần nữa tới.  
Ta vẫn cười nhìn hắn đi tới, hắn một câu nói cũng không nói, trực tiếp hướng ta nhào tới, thô bạo đem y phục xả hạ, hai tay thuận thế xuống, cầm phân thân trên tay, trên dưới xoa, đầu lưỡi trong miệng liên tục quấn lấy, tay kia quấy nhiễu bên trong, môi hắn ly khai ta, hắn khẽ cắn cái đó của ta, phân thân hắn dựng đứng lên, đem hai chân ta tách xa nhau, thô lỗ tiến nhập, co rút, co rút, mặc kệ bao nhiêu lần, đều đau quá.  
Trong toàn bộ quá trình, ta cái gì thanh âm cũng không phát sinh, hắn cũng vậy, phóng thích dịch thể bạch sắc trong cơ thể ta, sau đó mặc quần áo rời đi, thế nhưng ngày hôm nay hắn liếc mắt nhìn ta, đối ta nói: “Tiểu tiện nhân, ngươi cư nhiên cười được!” Nói xong xoay người đi ra.  
Hắn đi rồi, ta dùng gương đồng nhỏ nhìn chính mình, xâm phạm đến thế này còn người nghiêng nước nghiêng thành như vậy, đúng như hắn lời hắn, ta thực sự là ti tiện a, hai tay che lấy mặt, cất tiếng cười to, vừa cười vừa nói: “Ha ha ha! Ta thực sự là ti tiện, ha ha ha…”  
Tuy rằng cười, thế nhưng nước mắt tràn nhãn mi.  
Tiểu Thuận Tử nghe tiếng cười lập tức tiến đến, thấy ta nằm trên giường, y phục cũng không mặc, cứ như thế phơi bày, thế nhưng thấy nước mắt ta, quỳ gối bên cạnh ta, yên lặng chờ ta.  
Ta đình chỉ tiếng cười, thế nhưng nước mắt chính không ngừng theo kẽ tay chảy xuống, ta đối Tiểu Thuận Tử quỳ bên cạnh nói: “Tiểu Thuận tử, ta rốt cục biết nước mắt ta vì ai mà lưu rồi, không phải vì người khác, mà là vì bản thân hèn hạ như vậy.”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử nghe xong ta nói, khóc nức nở nói: “Vương gia… Khóc đi… Cho dù như vậy, ngươi cũng có lý do để khóc…”  
Hắn sau khi nói xong, đứng lên đối ta nói, “Vương gia, ta đi giúp ngươi chuẩn bị nước tắm.”  
Nói xong đã đi ra ngoài đóng cửa thật chặt, ta nghe thấy tiếng đóng cửa, lớn tiếng khóc, rất lớn tiếng, bởi vì hảo không cần thút hít, tất cả từ lâu lưu ở trong lòng cùng nước mắt phóng thích ra.  
Nguyên lai ta cũng còn có thể khóc.  
Đệ thập ngũ lễ  
Bởi vì tối hôm qua khôngmặc y phục nằm trên giường một đêm, cho nên rốt cục sinh bệnh.  
Ta nằm trên giường, thân thể hảo lãnh, thế nhưng động cũng không động được, chỉ cảm thấy mệt mỏi quá, mắt không mở ra nổi. Ta cảm giác được có người lấy tay bắt mạch cho ta. Được một chút thì thả tay ra.  
Một hồi không chống đỡ được nữa, ý thức từ từ nhạt dần.  
Vương thái y chẩn đoán bệnh xong, đối Tiểu Thuận tử nói: “Ngươi tên nô tài này có chuyện gỉ xảy ra? Chủ tử thành ra như thế? May là ta tới sớm, nếu như ta tới muộn một chút, sợ không cứu kịp.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử cúi đầu nhìn ta đang ngủ say, vương thái y lắc đầu, lại nói: “Hắn hiện tại đã vượt qua nguy hiểm, thế nhưng chính là không thể lơ là, bởi vì tinh thần bây giờ của hắn không tốt, cũng không ăn đúng giờ, nghiêm trọng nhất chính là vết thương trên người hắn, nếu như hiện tại không hảo hảo điều dưỡng, có lẽ khả năng sống thêm một năm rưỡi cũng không sống nổi.”  
Vương thái y một bên dọn đồ một bên nói với Tiểu Thuận Tử: “Ta hiện tại khai phó dược cho ngươi, ngươi mỗi ngày uy hắn uống, hẳn là sẽ tốt hơn, ngươi yên tâm, hoàng thượng bên kia ta sẽ nói, ngươi chỉ cần để ý chiếu cố hảo cho chủ tử ngươi là được.”  
Tiểu Thuận Tử cảm kích đối thái y nói: “Vương thái y, cảm tạ ngươi, thực sự rất cảm tạ ngươi.”  
Sau khi Tiểu Thuận Tử tiễn Vương thái y, đi đến bên giường ta đắp lên một cái khăn lạnh mới cho ta, đối ta nói: “Chủ tử, ngài có thể hảo hảo đắc ngủ một giấc rồi.”  
Hoàng thượng gọi Vương thái y chuẩn đoán bệnh cho ta tới, hỏi ta thế nào rồi.  
“Hoàng thượng, thứ cựu thần nói thẳng, tinh thần của Tiêu công tử đã thập phần mệt mỏi, nếu như điều dưỡng bất hảo, thì thân thể của Tiêu công tử, thì bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể rời đi. Hoàng thượng, cựu thần tại bên cạnh ngươi hầu hạ đã như vậy nhiều năm, ta biết ngài đang suy nghĩ cái gì, thế nhưng Tiêu công tử cũng chỉ là một người thế thân, cũng không phải là người kia mà ngài ngày ngày đêm đêm mong mỏi… Nói chung, nghe cựu thần nói một câu, hảo hảo đợi hắn, nếu không ngài sẽ hối hận.”  
Vương thái y sau khi nói xong nhìn bóng lưng hoàng thượng, hít một hơi, khom hạ thắt lưng đối hoàng thượng nói: “Hoàng thượng, vi thần xin cáo lui.”  
Vương thái y lẳng lặng lui đi ra ngoài, mới vừa đóng cửa liền nghe thấy tiếng thanh âm vỡ vụn của đồ sứ.  
Hai ngày sau, ta khôi phục ý thức. Mông mông lung lông thấy Tiểu Thuận tử đang cầm khăn mặt, ta há mồm nói, thế nhưng khàn giọng hơn nữa thanh âm rất nhỏ.  
“Tiểu Tiểu Thuận Tử, Tiểu Thuận tử, nước ta muốn uống nước “  
Tiểu Thuận tử nghe ta gọi, bả khăn mặt đặt lai trong chậu nước, nhanh đến bên giường ta kích động nói: “Vương gia, ta ở đây. Ngươi muốn cái gì?”  
“Nước ta muốn uống nước” gian nan nói một câu cũng rất mệt mỏi.  
Tiểu Thuận tử vội vã đem ta chén nước, đỡ ta nâng dận, chậm rãi uy ta. Thấy động tác hắn tỉ mỉ, ta đối hắn cười cười.  
Hắn thấy ta cười, mặt đỏ một chút, ta cười đến càng xán lạn.  
Qua được vài ngày, thân thể dần dần bình phục.  
“Cảm tạ ngươi, Tiểu Thuận Tử.” Ta tựa ở bên giường, hắn nâng bát cháo uy ta, một bên uy, vừa nói: “Chiếu cố chủ tử, là mệnh của nô tài.”  
“Ha hả Tiểu Thuận tử, ta muốn đi ra ngoài đi một chút, ngươi đỡ ta đứng lên.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử buông bát, nâng ta dậy, ta vừa muốn đi, Tiểu Thuận tử nói: “Vương gia, ngươi chờ một chút, ta giúp ngươi đem theo áo khoác.”  
Hắn đỡ ta, ta từng bước một hướng ra đình nơi ta thường ngồi đánh đàn, tuy rằng điều không phải rất xa, thế nhưng mỗi bước đi đều mất khí lực thật lớn.  
Đi tới đình lý ngồi xuống, đã thở hồng hộc.  
Cười đối Tiểu Thuận tử nói: ” Ta Vương gia ngươi thật kỳ cục, mới đi được vài bước thì đã mệt thành như vậy, xem ra, bệnh ngày càng nghiêm trọng a.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử đứng ở bên cạnh, chỉ là cười cười, không nói gì.  
Trời dần dần tối, Tiểu Thuận tử nói: “Vương gia, trở về đi, trời lạnh rồi.”  
Ta đứng lên, Tiểu Thuận tử muốn đi tới đỡ ta, ta đối hắn nói: “Ta tự mình đi, ta không nhược đến nỗi phải cần người đỡ.”  
Ta đi run run rẩy rẩy, Tiểu Thuận tử thấy kinh hồn táng đảm.  
Sắp đến cửa khẩu, thì cước mềm nhũn, thân thể nghiên ngả, ngã xuống, Tiểu Thuận tử vội vã đỡ ta.  
Thắt lưng bị kéo ôm vào, trụ vững vàng, vừa muốn quay đầu cảm tạ Tiểu Thuận tử, thế nhưng thấy một gương mặt đã vài ngày không gặp.  
Ta thập phần kinh ngạc, Tiểu Thuận tử bật người quỳ xuống nói: “Hoàng thượng vạn tuế vạn tuế vạn vạn tuế!”  
Ta sau khi nghe thấy cuống quít chuẩn bị quỳ xuống, đã bị một bàn tay to kéo lên, ta kinh hoảng ngẩng đầu, rốt cục thấy rõ gương mặt khiến ta sợ không dám nhìn trực tiếp, nguyên lai hắn cũng một người tuấn lang, mắt phượng, mũi cao , môi mỏng.  
Ngây người một chút, lập tức khom hạ thắt lưng thuyết: “Hoàng thượng vạn tuế vạn tuế vạn vạn tuế!”  
“Miễn lễ.” Lạnh lùng đối Tiểu Thuận tử nói, “Ngươi có thể lui xuống.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử nhìn ta, lui xuống.  
Lúc ta nghe thấy để Tiểu Thuận Tử luoi xuống, thân thể không ngừng run rẩy.  
Hắn thấy phản ứng của ta, hình như lý giải, đối ta nói: “Trẫm ngày hôm nay tới chỉ là đến xem ngươi, không cần khẩn trương.”  
Tuy là nói như vậy, thế nhưng hết thẩy ký ức khắc sâu nhượng ta vô pháp đình chỉ run .  
Hắn thấy cũng không nói gì thêm, đem ta kéo vào gian phòng. Cùng ta đang ngồi ở trên ghế, đối ta nói: “Xin lỗi, trước đây là ta sai rồi, tha thứ trẫm hảo?”  
Ta khó có thể tin nhìn hắn, thật lâu không rời được.  
Hắn nhìn ta cười cười. Lại tiếp tục nói với ta: “Trẫm chỉ là một thời hồ đồ, đối với ngươi làm ra chuyện như vậy trẫm xin lỗi ngươi, bởi vì ngươi lớn lên rất giống một người trẫm quen biết trước đây, hắn phản bội trẫm, trẫm mới có thể đối với ngươi làm ra những chuyện như vậy.”  
Ta nghe xong, tâm lạnh lẽo, đình chỉ run, nghĩ thầm ta lại một người thế thân. Thế thân của một người ta không hề quen biết.  
Hắn thấy ta không nói lời nào, cũng không run rẩy, thì đặt tay lên trên tay ta, hắn nắm tay của ta đối ta nói: “Tay ngươi thế nào lạnh như thế, có đúng hay không y phục mặc không đủ?”  
Ta cuối thấp thật lâu ngẩng đầu lên, đối hắn cười nói: “Hoàng thượng, điều không phải y phục mặc không đủ.”  
Ta bắt tay đặt ở ngực, chậm rãi nói: “Là tâm lạnh, thân thể tự nhiên cũng sẽ không ấm.”  
Ta nhìn gương mặt ngạc nhiên của hắn, ta chỉ là cười đến xán lạn. Hắn trầm mặc.  
Một lát sau, hắn đi ra cửa phòng, cứ giống như trước đây, không nói gì thêm đã đi.  
Ta đi tới phía trước cửa sổ, nhìn ánh trăng, ta như cũ vẫn nụ cười sáng lạn, bởi vì ta không biết hiện tại nên dùng biểu tình gì.  
Ta nhìn ánh trăng, nói với nó: “Vọng, ngươi hiện tại có nhớ ta?”  
Đệ thập lục lễ  
Sau ngày hôm đó, hắn thân là cửu ngũ chi tôn mỗi ngày đều đến Hi Nam Các , mỗi ngày đều đe m vài thứ đến cho ta, như đồ sứ, dược liệu, tơ lụa các loại.  
Điều này làm cho ta vô cùng nhớ tới Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, thế nhưng, ta biết, ta thân là thế thân ở bên cạnh Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cũng chỉ là tương tư đơn phương.  
Mấy ngày nay, hoàng thượng đối ta ôn nhu, chuyện phòng the cũng hơi chút thu liễm một chút. Hoàng thượng thái độ hiện tại cứ như Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trước đây.  
Tiểu Thuận Tử thập phần vui vẻ, thấy hoàng thượng không hề giống như trước đối ta thô bạo, trái lại còn có chút sủng ái,quan trọng nhất chính là, không thấy chủ tử minh cười đến khiến người khác đau lòng như trước.  
Ngày hôm nay, hoàng thượng tới đặc biệt sớm, hắn nói muốn xem ta khiêu vũ.  
Ta làm theo ý hắn, trước mặt hắn khởi vũ, ta nhảy đến hăng say, đột nhiên một trận choáng váng, ngã xuống trên mặt đất.  
Hắn vội vã chạy tới ôm lấy ta, đưa ta vào phòng, hắn hoảng trương nói Tiểu Thuật Tử gọi Vương thái y đến, Tiểu Thuận Tử vừa nghe một câu liền chạy đi ra ngoài.  
Hắn kéo chặt tay của ta, ta nhìn phản ứng của hắn, tự nhiên bật cười, thấy hắn có điểm tức giận đối ta nói: “Còn cười sao? !”  
Ta cười đến càng hài lòng, đối hắn nói: “Ta cười là bởi vì còn có người có thể đối ta tốt như vậy, ta thực sự thật cao hứng, coi như là làm thế thân cũng là đáng giá.”  
Hắn cúi đầu, nhìn không thấy biểu tình, thế nhưng cầm tay của ta càng chặt.  
Vương thái y chẩn đoán bệnh xong, hắn dùng ánh mắt thương hại quen thuộc nhìn ta.  
Đối hoàng thượng nói: “Hoàng thượng, chúng ta đi ra ngoài nói đi.”  
Hoàng thượng gật đầu, vừa muốn đi ra ngoài, ta ngồi dậy nói: “Ở đây nói đi, ta cũng muốn biết.” Hoàng thượng và Vương thái y nhìn nhau, thấy hoàng thượng gật đầu, vương thái y liền do do dự dự nói: “Hoàng thượng, Tiêu công tử. Không giấu gì các ngươi, bệnh của Tiêu công tử… Sợ là khó cứu…”  
Hoàng thượng nghe xong lập tức nói: “Như thế lại nói như vậy? Là bệnh gì?”  
“Dựa theo cựu thần thấy, Tiêu công tử mắc chính là Huyết chứng “  
Ta nghe xong rất khiếp sợ, thế nhưng rất nhanh liền khôi phục bình thường, cười đối Hoàng thượng đang si ngốc nói: “Hoàng thượng, hoàng thượng ngươi đang suy nghĩ cái gì vậy?”  
Hắn thâm trầm nhìn ta, thanh âm run rẩy nói: “Vương thái y, thật là Huyết chứng sao?”  
“Đúng vậy, cựu thần khả dĩ xác định.”  
Hoàng thượng nắm vai Vương thái y, căm hận nói: “Không còn cách nào có thể cứu Thánh Hựu sao?”  
Thái y lắc đầu.  
Hắn rít gào: “Ngươi điều không phải rất lợi hại sao? ! ! Ngươi không thể cứu hắn sao? !”  
Ta ở bên cạnh lẳng lặng nói: “Hoàng thượng, không việc gì.”  
Ta mỉm cười đối Vương thái y nói: “Vương thái y, ta còn có thể sống bao lâu?”  
“Đại khái một năm…” Vương thái y cúi đầu trả lời.  
“Vậy cần phải chú ý chuyện gì không?”  
“Công tử chích phải cẩn thận không nên chảy máu, bởi vì người bị Huyết chứng giống nhau đều là không cẩn thận chảy máu quá nhiều sẽ dẫn đến tử vong. Ngươi nhất định phải cẩn thận một chút. Còn lại chính là phải dùng một ít thạch tín, để ngăn chặn bệnh tình.”  
“Ta đã biết, đa tạ thái y.”  
Vương thái y nhấc hòm thuốc, đối ta và hoàng thượng nói: “Hoàng thượng, ngươi sau này phải cẩn thận đối đãi Tiêu công tử, Tiêu công tử, cũng mời cẩn thận một chút, nếu có vấn đề gì, phải nhanh một chút nói với ta.”  
“Đã biết.”  
“Cựu thần xin cáo lui.”  
Vương thái y đi rồi, hoàng thượng đi tới ngồi xuống bên cạnh ta, “Thánh Hựu, ngươi vì sao còn có thể mỉm cười?” Hắn vuốt gương mặ ta, bi thương đối ta nói.  
“Bởi vì ta không muốn các ngươi vì ta khổ sở, bởi vì ta không muốn thấy biểu tình khổ sở của các ngươi.”  
Ta như trước cười, thế nhưng nước mắt hắn chảy xuống, một giọt, một giọt rơi xuống trên tay ta.  
Nước mắt rất ấm, nhưng lưu lại trong lòng là hàn lãnh.  
Sau đó, ta mỗi ngày ngủ ở trên giường, Tiểu Thuận Tử mỗi ngày đều hầu hạ thể thể thiếp thiếp, ta hỏi hắn vì sao, hắn đối ta nói: “Bởi vì người là chủ tử của ta.”  
Chúng ta đều cười cười, hoàng thượng mỗi ngày đều tới chiếu cố ta.  
Một tháng qua, mỗi ngày đều sống trong hạnh phúc, bởi vì có thể cùng người mình tối tin cậy cùng một chỗ, cũng đã thấy đủ rồi.  
Có một ngày, ta đợi Khang Nghĩa Kiện trở về.  
Nghĩ đến tên hắn, thì vô cùng nhớ tới đêm hôm đó, hoàng thượng đột nhiên nói với ta: “Thánh Hựu, gọi Khang Nghĩa Kiện, hảo?”  
“Vì sao?” Ta cười đối hắn nói.  
“Bởi vì ta thích người ta yêu gọi tên của ta.” Hắn sau khi nói xong đặt môi hắn trên môi ta.  
Ta kinh ngạc một chút, đối hắn gọi một tiếng: “Khang… Khang Nghĩa Kiện.”  
Ta thấy hắn nở nụ cười, cười đến khiến cho người khác khó quên. Sau đó, chúng ta đều như vậy gọi tên của nhau.  
Ta gọi hắn “Khang Nghĩa Kiện “, hắn gọi ta “Thánh Hựu “  
Hồi tưởng lại, ta nở nụ cười.  
Nghe ngoài cửa có tiếng bước chân. Quay sang cửa gọi: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi đã đến rồi.”  
Hắn đi vào cửa, thế nhưng phía sau hắn còn có một người, ta thấy gương mặt của người phía sau, dáng tươi cười trên mặt cứng lại.  
Từ trong miệng nhẹ giọng phun ra “Hiền“  
Hoàng Mẫn Hiền cũng đúng lúc đó gọi tên của ta: “Thánh Hựu… Ta…”  
Hắn còn chưa có nói xong, ta liền cắt ngang lời hắn nói, thu hồi nụ cười nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói: “Vì sao người này lại ở đây?”  
“Ngươi không vui sao? Ta cố ý gọi Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đến xem ngươi.”  
Mắt lạnh đối Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nói: “Hiềnngươi hiện tại đến xem ta làm cái gì?”  
Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thấy thái độ của ta với hắn, nói: “Ta nghe nói ngươi bị bệnh, ta đến xem ngươi.”  
“Xem ta? Ta đây nói cho ngươi, ta chính là bị Huyết chứng, chỉ còn thời gian một năm nữa. Được rồi, ngươi xem cũng xong rồi, đi thôi, ta không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi.”  
Hoàng Mẫn Hiền trầm mặc đối ta.  
Ta nói với Khang Nghĩa Kiện bên cạnh đang không nói gì: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, đưa hắn trở về, hảo?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện còn không nói gì, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhìn ta nói: “Ước định đương sơ kia ngươi còn nhớ rõ không?”  
Ta cười nhạo nói: “A! Ước định kia a, hẳn là không phải nói với ta chứ, hẳn là phải nói cùng người khác chứ.”  
“Điều không phải! Ta là nói với ngươi! Ta lúc đó không nghĩ đến hắn!” Hắn sốt ruột biện giải.  
“Xem ra ngươi biết ta ta nói đến là ai “  
Hắn biết mình nói sai, vừa muốn giải thích, ta đã nói: “Ta bất quá chỉ là một người thế thân mà thôi, không cần ước định gì với ta, coi như là ước định, đó cũng không phải là ta.”  
Ta thấy khi ta nói đến thế thân thì Hoàng Mẫn Hiền và Khang Nghĩa Kiện cùng nhau kinh ngạc một chút.  
Hai người yên lặng nhìn ta.  
Ta cười nhìn hai người bọn hắn.  
Bọn họ đi rồi, ta lẩm bẩm: “Ước định? Thế thân có thể có cái gì ước định? Ha ha ha! !”  
Ta lớn tiếng cười, thế nhưng nước mắt chính lần thứ hai rơi xuống.  
Đệ thập thất lễ  
Hoàng Mẫn Hiền và Khang Nghĩa Kiện mỗi ngày đều đến Hi Nam Các thăm ta, thế nhưng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sợ ta tức giận, mỗi lần đến đều chỉ đứng ngoài cửa nhìn ta, ta cũng không để ý hắn, cùng Khang Nghĩa Kiện hi hi tiếu tiếu.  
Có một ngày Khang Nghĩa Kiện nâng bát cơm uy ta, đối ta nói: “Thánh Hựu, như vậy có được không? Ngươi điều không phải rất thích Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sao?” Ta đem cơm nuốt xuống cười đối hắn nói: “Ta lúc nào thích hắn, ta thế nào không biết vậy?”  
“Thế nhưng, ngươi tuy rằng tỏ ra tức giận với hắn, nhưng trong ánh mắt ngươi lại rất cao hứng, nơi duy nhất không thể nói dối chính là ánh mắt của ngươi, ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết sao?”  
Ta để hắn buông bát, đem tay hắn cầm chính trong lòng bàn tay mình nói: “Ta có lẽ không lừa được ngươi, ta nhìn thấy hắn thật rất cao hứng, thế nhưng ta không hy vọng hắn tới tìm ta. Hơn nữa hiện tại người ta thích là ngươi, lẽ nào ngươi không thích ta sao?”  
Ta nước mắt lưng tròng nhìn hắn, gương mặt hắn hơi phiếm hồng, đối ta nói: “Ta đương nhiên thích ngươi.” Nói xong thì hôn ta, ta dùng dư quang thấy bóng lưng Hoàng Mẫn Hiền rời đi.  
Ta biết dục vọng của Khang Nghĩa Kiện dần dần cương, ta đối hắn nói: “Thế nào? Lẽ nào ngươi không muốn phóng thích?”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện giật mình nói: “Thế nhưng ngươi đang bị bệnh, ” ta cầm lấy phân thân của hắn nói: “Ngươi điểm nhẹ thì có thể.”  
Khang Nghĩa Kiện sau khi nghe thấy càng khiến môi hắn ấn mạnh vào vai ta, nhẹ giọng nói: “Ta sẽ ôn nhu đối với ngươi.”  
Hắn đem y phục ta chậm rãi cởi ta, ta trần như nhộng đứng trước mặt hắn, ta cúi xuống, dùng miệng nhẹ xoa phân thân của hắn, một hồi, phân thân hắn đã cứng ngắc, ta quỳ gối trên giường, hai tay chống đỡ thân thể. Đợi hắn tiến nhập.  
Hắn dùng phân thân ma sát qua lại, nhắm ngay, chậm rãi tiến nhập, rất sợ ta sẽ thụ thương, ta rên lên một tiếng.  
Cuối cùng toàn bộ vào được, hắn bắt đầu chậm rãi di động, ta cũng bắt đầu theo tiết tấu của hắn một trước một sau , ta hai tay nắm sàng đan, hắn hỏi ta có đúng hay không rất đau, ta quay đầu nói với hắn: “Ừ điều không phải là đã lâu không thoải mái như thế này”  
“Như vậy a ta đây có thể nhanh thêm một chút không?” Hắn có điểm đùa giỡn nói với ta.  
Ta cười trả lời hắn: “A nhanh lên một chút nhanh lên một chút” nghe được thỉnh cầu của ta hắn chấn động nhanh hơn.  
Thời gian trôi qua, chúng ta đều rơi vào vui thú.  
Ta và hắn đến cao trào thì cùng nhau phóng thích ra. Lần này hắn không bắn trong cơ thể ta. Mà hắn bắn trên bụng ta.  
Có thể bởi vì sinh bệnh, phóng thích xong liền ngã xuống ngủ thiếp đi.  
Sáng sớm ngày thứ hai, sau khỉ tỉnh lại thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện không ở cảnh, ta liền gọi Tiểu Thuận tử, bảo Tiểu Thuận tử giúp ta rửa mặt chải đầu rồi đưa ta ra hoa viên.  
Ta và Tiểu Thuận tử đi tới hậu hoa viên, thấy một vị mỹ phụ đang ở đó ngắm hoa, Tiểu Thuận Tử nói cho ta biết vị này chính là Hoàng hậu nương nương, ta thấy nàng triệu ta tới, ta loan hạ thắt lưng đối nàng nói: “Thỉnh an Hoàng hậu nương nương.”  
Hoàng hậu đối ta nói: “Ngươi đứng lên đi” hoàng hậu thấy khuông mặt ta xong cũng hơi đỏ mặt.  
Nàng nói với ta: “Ngươi chính là Hoàng Thánh Hựu ở Hi Nam Cung phải không, nghe nói ngươi là một mỹ nam tử tuyệt sắc, hôm nay vừa thấy, quả nhiên không phải tầm thường.”  
“Tạ ơn Hoàng hậu nương nương khích lệ.” Hoàng hậu đối ta cười cười, nói với ta: “Ngươi cùng ta đang đi dạo chứ.”  
Ta tất cung tất kính nói: “Vâng. Hoàng hậu nương nương.”  
Ta cùng với hoàng hậu đi dạo trong hậu hoa viên, ta cùng với nàng trò chuyện đến thật hài lòng. Nói cái này rồi nói cái kia.  
Bất tri bất giác đã đến buổi trưa, có người đến nói: “Hoàng hậu nương nương, ngọ thiện đã chuẩn bị cho xong, thỉnh Hoàng hậu nương nương bãi giá hồi cung dùng bữa.”  
Hoàng hậu gật đầu, đối với tiểu cung nử tới báo nói: “Ngươi đi sai người đem ngọ thiện tới hậu hoa viên, ta nghĩ muốn cùng Tiêu công tử dùng bữa.”  
Ta vội vàng nói: “Điều này sao có thể, ta và nương nương dùng bữa thì thật thất lễ, ta hãy cứ trở về dùng bữa là tốt rồi.”  
Hoàng hậu kéo ta nói: “Ta cùng với ngươi trò chuyện đến hăng say, ngươi nhẫn tâm cắt đứt sao?”  
“Thế nhưng” hoàng hậu nói tiếp: “Không có thế nhưng, bọn họ muốn nói cái gì thì cứ mặc cho họ nói. Tới đây, ngồi xuống.” Hoàng hậu cười cười.  
Ta cũng không có ý tái từ chối, liền ngồi xuống.  
Dùng xong ngọ thiện, hoàng hậu đối ta nói: “Ta chưa bao giờ cùng người khác nói chuyện hợp như vậy, cũng tốt lâu rồi không được hài lòng như thế, thực sự là nhờ ngươi rồi.” Hoàng hậu vừa nói xong, Tiểu Thuận Tử đem dược đến trước mặt ta nói: “Vương gia, nên uống thuốc rồi.”  
Hoàng hậu nhìn thấy nói với ta: “Ngươi bị bệnh sao?”  
Ta cười khổ nói: “Cũng không phải là cái gì trọng bệnh.” Ta nâng dược lên một hơi uống toàn bộ. Tiểu Thuận Tử đưa ta chén nước trong để sấu khẩu *súc miệng*.  
Ta nói với hoàng hậu: “Khiến nương nương ngươi chê cười.”  
Hoàng hậu kéo tay của ta nói: “Tuổi còn trẻ, lại sinh bệnh, sau này phải hảo hảo dưỡng thể.” Ta gật đầu. Ta hỏi nàng: “Hoàng hậu, có thể nghe tại hạ hiến một khúc?”  
“Rất tốt.” Ta đem cầm đặt trên đùi, nhẹ nhàng đạn tấu.  
Hoàng hậu nghe đến thập phần nhập thần.  
Một khúc kết thúc, hoàng hậu vỗ tay, đối ta nói: “Tiêu công tử quả nhiên tài hoa hơn người, thực sự là nhất biểu nhân tài *tuấn tú lịch sự*.” Ta cười nói: “Đã lâu không đàn, không có làm hư nhã hứng của nương nương là tốt rồi.”  
Hoàng hậu đối ta nói: “Tốt là tốt, thế nhưng tiếng đàn của ngươi quá mức ưu thương, ngươi chuyện gì khó khăn sao?” Ta yêu yêu đầu, nhìn sắc trời một chút, đối hoàng hậu nói: “Nương nương, thời gian không còn sớm nữa, tại hạ có thể về trước không?  
Hoàng hậu cười khổ nói: “Ngươi xem trí nhớ của ta, ngươi vốn có bệnh, ta còn lôi kéo ngươi, thật là, mau trở về đi thôi, trời lạnh, cẩn thận cảm lạnh.”  
Ta vừa muốn đi, hoàng hậu đối ta nói: “Ta sẽ thường đến xem ngươi, có bạn trò chuyện.” Ta cười nói: “Nhượng hoàng hậu quang lâm hàn xá, thực sự là không có ý tứ rồi.”  
“Nói cái gì vậy? Được rồi, mau trở về đi.” Sau khi ta và hoàng hậu chia tay, trở lại Hi Nam Các, chỉ thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện đã ở trong gian phòng chờ ta.  
Hắn hỏi ta đi nơi nào, ta nói hắn ta ở phía sau hậu hoa viên cùng hoàng hậu.  
Hắn tựu đối ta nói: “Sau đó đi ra ngoài phải nói cho ta một tiếng, đừng để ta lo lắng.”  
Ta nở nụ cười.  
“Hảo, sau này ta muốn đi đâu liền nói cho ngươi một tiếng, ha hả.”  
“Là quy định.”  
“ n.”  
.  
.  
Đệ thập bát lễ  
.  
.  
Gần đây, Hi Nam Các mỗi thời mỗi khác đều náo nhiện, dùng xong tảo thiện *đồ ăn sáng*, hoàng hậu sẽ đến tìm ta nói chuyện phím, ngọ thiện xong Khang Nghĩa Kiện và Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sẽ đến thăm ta.  
Cho nên, Tiểu Thuận Tử thật cao hứng. Theo cách hắn nói, chính là ta vui vẻ hắn sẽ vui vẻ.  
Ngày hôm nay, dùng xong tảo thiện, hoàng hậu cũng như ngày thường tới, thế nhưng lần này nàng mang theo một tin khiến người khác khiếp sợ.  
Hoàng hậu dùng tay áo rộng thùng thình che khuất mặt đối ta cười nói: “Ta vừa ở phía sau hoa viên thấy hoàng thượng gắt gao ôm một nam nhân, ta nhìn thoáng qua, ngươi đoán ta thấy cái gì? Ta thấy hắn là người giống ngươi như đúc. Lúc đó ta còn tưởng rằng là ngươi.”  
Ta âm thầm cười khổ: “Hoàng hậu người nhất định là nhìn lầm rồi, ta ở Hi Nam Các đã lâu không đi ra ngoài.”  
“Ha hả, cũng đúng, trên đời chỉ có một Hoàng Thánh Hựu.” Hoàng hậu cũng đối ta cười, ta nói với Hoàng hậu: “Hoàng hậu, nếu không chúng ta cùng đi ra ngoài một chút?” Hoàng hậu dùng nhãn thần hoài nghi liếc nhìn ta, lôi kéo tay của ta nói: “Không sao chứ? Ngươi điều không phải thân thể khó chịu sao?”  
Ta vỗ vỗ ngực mình, đối hoàng hậu cười nói: “Ta ngày hôm nay hảo rất nhiều, đi thôi.”  
Ta kéo Hoàng hậu ra khỏi cửa phòng. Vừa mới bước ra khỏi cửa đã đụng phải một người khác , ngẩng đầu lên, lộ ra một gương mặt giống ta như đúc trước mặt, ta vừa muốn nói nhưng không được. Hắn phủi phủi trên người, khinh thường nói: “Thật là, bước đi cẩn thận một chút đi.”  
Hắn nói xong thì thấy ta, lộ ra gương mặt cười nhạo đối ta nói: “Ai nha, nguyên lai là ngươi a, thế nào? Lâu rồi không gặp thì lại lớn mật tới như vậy? Không hổ lúc đầu là hồng bài tiểu quan.”  
Ta không muốn cùng hắn tính toán, nghĩ sớm một chút ly khai phạm vi tầm nhìn của hắn. Liền cúi đầu đối hắn nói: “Đúng không…” Ta còn chưa nói sau. Hoàng hậu phía sau liền bước lên trước mắng ta: “Ngươi là ai? Thấy bổn hoàng hậu còn không quỳ xuống?”  
Hắn không chỉ không có quỳ xuống, còn đối ta cười to nói: “Ha ha ha! Quả nhiên không hổ là một tên hồng bài nam sủng! Đến cả hoàng hậu cũng đối tốt với ngươi như vậy.”  
Hoàng hậu nóng nảy, ta kéo hoàng hậu, đối nàng lắc đầu. Hoàng hậu thấy như ta vậy, cũng không nói thêm gì.  
Ta quỳ xuống, đối hắn nói: “Hoàng thượng, thỉnh tha thứ tại hạ, vừa rồi là tại hạ bất hảo. Xin lỗi.”  
Ta còn không nghe hắn nói gì đã đứng lên đi qua khỏi người hắn. Hoàng hậu cũng đi theo phía sau ta.  
Ta cùng hoàng hậu tới hậu hoa viên, chúng ta tới nơi lần đầu tiên gặp mặt. Ta cùng hoàng hậu ngồi xuống, hoàng hậu tức giận nói: “Thật là, lần đầu tiên có người vô lễ như vậy, ta nếu không phải nể mặt ngươi, ta đã bắt hắn đi. Hừ!”  
“Đều là ta không tốt, ta hẳn là nên cẩn thận một chút.”  
“Thế nào là lỗi của ngươi, chính là ngươi không sai, ta thấy hắn cũng muốn đem phiền phức cho ngươi, được rồi, ta hỏi ngươi một vấn đề.”  
“Hoàng hậu xin hỏi.”  
“Ngươi và hắn có quan hệ gì? Thế nào lại có gương mặt giống nhau như vậy?” Nàng lấy ra một phiến tử vừa quạt vừa hỏi.  
Ta nhìn hoàng hậu một cái, sớm biết rằng nàng sẽ hỏi, liền nói: “Hồi hoàng hậu, hắn là thân ca ca của ta, chúng ta là song bào.” Hoàng hậu nghe xong câu trả lời đơn giản của ta, ngừng tay đang quạt. Kinh ngạc nhìn ta.  
Hoàng hậu hét lớn: “Không có khả năng, này tuyệt đối không có khả năng! Vậy vì sao ngươi bị đưa đến làm con tin?”  
Ta bất đắc dĩ đem hết toàn bộ sự tình kể cho hoàng hậu nghe. Hoàng hậu nghe xong đối ta nói: “Rất khó khăn phải không?”  
Ta cười nhìn hoàng hậu, nghi hoặc nói: “Vì sao?”  
“Vì sao? Ngươi còn hỏi ta vì sao?” Hoàng hậu khó tin nói.  
Ta buồn cười nói: “Có cái gì hảo khổ sỡ đâu? Tất cả mọi chuyện đều trải qua, tâm cũng không còn, cái gì đều không có cảm giác.” Hoàng hậu yên lặng nhìn ta. Ta vội vàng chuyển sang chuyện khác nói: “Hoàng hậu, ngươi biết thân phận của ta, ngươi không hận ta sao?”  
Lần này hoàng hậu hỏi ngược lại ta: “Vì sao ta phải hận ngươi?”  
“Ta là một nam sủng, đem hoàng thượng mỗi ngày giữ bên cạnh mình, hầu như không đi đến chỗ các ngươi, ngươi chẳng lẽ không hận ta đem phu quân của người cướp đi sao?”  
Hoàng hậu cười đối ta nói: “Ha hả, ngươi thực sự là khả ái. Kỳ thực ta hòa hoàng thượng thành thân chỉ là vì lợi ích của bản thân, hắn đến bây giờ còn chưa chạm qua ta. Ngươi hỏi ta vì sao không hận ngươi? Đó là bởi vì ta và ngươi rất có duyên. Cho dù ngươi và phu quân của ta từng có cái gì, ta cũng không quan tâm.”  
Ta đối với câu trả lời của hoàng hậu rất kinh ngạn.  
Nàng còn nói: “Kỳ thực, ta lúc đầu nghe nói ngươi tới, hoàng thượng mỗi ngày đều chạy đến chỗ ngươi, ta cũng có chút tức giận, ta vốn là muốn tới tìm phiền toái cho ngươi, nhưng sau lần đầu tiên chúng ta gặp mặt, thì không còn như vậy nữa.”  
“Ngươi hiện tại thực sự không hận ta sao?”  
“ n. Ta hiện tại xem ngươi như đệ đệ, nếu như ngươi không chê, gọi một tiếng tỷ tỷ.” Hoàng hậu kéo tay của ta.  
“Ta có thể có một tỷ tỷ như ngươi, thực sự là quá vinh hạnh rồi.” Ta điềm điều cười nói.  
“Đâu có, ngươi sau này sẽ là đệ đệ của ta, ta sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố ngươi.”  
Vừa nói xong, phía trước chúng ta có rất nhiều thị vệ, đi tới trước mặt chúng ta, người dẫn đầu đối những người phía sau nói: “Bao vây đình lại!”  
Hoàng hậu nhìn bọn họ: “Các ngươi làm cái gì? !” Hoàng hậu rất tức giận, chỉ vào người dẫn đầu nói.  
Hắn nói: “Thỉnh Hoàng hậu nương nương tha thứ vi thần vô lễ, thế nhưng hoàng thượng hạ lệnh đem Tiêu công tử bắt lại.”  
Ta yên lặng nghe hắn nói, ngực không hiểu sao có một trận mất mát.  
Hoàng hậu hỏi: “Vì sao?”  
“Vi thần cũng không biết.”  
“Ngươi “  
Hoàng hậu tức giận đến nói không ra lời. Ta đối hoàng hậu nói: “Tỷ tỷ, không cần lo lắng, ta cùng vị đại nhân này đi xem.” Ta đi lên phía trước, nói với hắn: “Vị đại nhân này, chúng ta đi thôi.”  
Hoàng hậu muốn kéo ta, thế nhưng không làm. Ta quay đầu lại, đối hoàng hậu cười cười, liền đi theo đám người vây quanh ta.  
Ta yên lặng nghĩ, này có thể là lần cuối ngươi nghe ta gọi tỷ tỷ a, cũng là lần cuối cùng ngươi gặp mặt ta.  
Đệ thập Cửu lễ  
.  
.

Vị đại nhân tới bắt ta tên là Hàn Nghiêm. Ta theo phía sau hắn từ hậu hoa viên đến thư phòng Khang Nghĩa Kiện.

Tới cửa, hắn gõ cửa, sau đó lớn tiếng báo cáo “Bẩm báo hoàng thượng, Hoàng Thánh Hựu đã tới.” Nghe bên trong cánh cửa có người nói: “Dẫn hắn đến!” Thanh âm của hắn khiến ta cảm thấy xa lạ.

Ta theo Hàn đại nhân đi vào, thấy Khang Nghĩa Kiện mặc long bào, ngồi ở thư trác nhíu mày, biểu tình thập phần trầm trọng.

Ta quỳ gối phía trước thư trác, đợi hắn lên tiếng, thời gian từng giây từng phút trôi qua. Chúng ta vẫn duy trì trầm mặc.

Một canh giờ qua, hắn đối ta nói: “Thánh Hựu, ngươi vì sao muốn khi dễ Tịch Nam?”

Ta vừa nghe xong, thấy mù mịt. Khi dễ? Ta lúc nào khi dễ Tịch Nam? Ngay cả chính ta cũng không rõ.

Hắn thấy ta không nói, đối ta nói: “Thánh Hựu, ngươi thành thật nói, ta sẽ không tức giận với ngươi.”

“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, trước khi ta trả lời câu hỏi của ngươi, ngươi hãy giải đáp cho ta một vấn đề.”

Trên mặt hắn hiện lên một tia không hờn giận, không kiên trì nói với ta: “Nói mau.” Hắn đợi vấn đề của ta.

Ta lãnh tĩnh hỏi hắn: “Ta cũng là thế thân của Tịch Nam phải không?” Ta dùng nhãn thần lạnh lùng nhìn hắn, đợi hắn trả lời.

Hắn nhìn vào mắt ta: “Điều không phải, ngươi là Thánh Hựu, không phải Tịch Nam.” Hắn lạnh lùng trả lời.

Ta thấy trong mắt hắn, khi hắn đang nói câu kia, thì nhãn thần rõ ràng mê man.

Ta cười nhạt, câu trả lời của ngươi nhượng ta biết vận mệnh chính mình sau này.

Ta đối Khang Nghĩa Kiện lãnh ngữ: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta tuy rằng quen biết ngươi không lâu, thế nhưng thần thái lúc ngươi nói dối ra sao, ta vẫn rất rõ ràng. Được rồi, hiện tại ta trả lời câu hỏi của ngươi, không sai, đúng vậy, là ta khi dễ Tịch Nam.”

Hắn kích động đối ta nói: “Ngươi vì sao muốn khi dễ hắn? Hắn tốt xấu cũng là ca ca của ngươi.”

“Ha ha! ! Ta khi dễ hắn là bởi vì ta không cao quý bằng hắn, cái lý do này có thể đi! ! Ha ha! !” Ta cười to, thế nhưng lòng đau đến phát run.

Hắn khổ tâm van nài nói với ta: “Ngươi cũng là một Vương gia, còn có cái gì bất mãn?” Hắn nhìn ta.

Ta cũng nhìn hắn: “Bất mãn? Ta đương nhiên là có bất mãn! Ngươi thì biết cái gì? Ta tuy rằng thân là Vương gia! Thế nhưng ta có quyền lực của một Vương gia không? Ta chỉ là một người đội mũ Vương gia, một tên nam sủng đê tiện ! ! So với nữ nhân còn đê tiện hơn! Ta đương nhiên là bất mãn! !”

Hắn đối ta rống giận: “Không nên không biết xấu hổ! Người!”

Hàn Nghiêm từ ngoài cửa đi vào, Khang Nghĩa Kiện đối hắn nói: “Giải hắn vào thiên lao! Không có mệnh lệnh của ta ai cũng không có thể tiếp kiến!”

Hàn Nghiêm và thuộc hạ của hắn kéo ta từ dưới đất đứng dậy, lúc ta xoay người đi đối hắn n ói: “Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ngươi sẽ hối hận!”

“Không được gọi Khang Nghĩa Kiện!” Hắn đem chén trà trên bàn hướng ta, bất thiên bất ỷ đánh trúng trên đầu.

“Ba” cái chén vỡ ra trên mặt, máu ta không ngừng chảy ra ngoài. Ta cũng không muốn lau, cứ để nó tự nhiên chảy xuống. Trên đường ta và Nghiêm đại nhân đi đến thiên lạo, một đường đều là máu.

Ta bị giam vào một gian có cửa sổ, trong phòng giam mặt đất ẩm ướt, không có gì có thể che lại, ngoại trừ đống rơm rạ đã mốc meo.

Ta hai tay ôm vai ngồi ở một gốc, đem chính đầu mình vùi vào giữa cánh tay.

Tự giễu nói: “Ha hả, ta chung quy bất quá chỉ là một thế thân. Ở nơi nào đều như nhau.” Con mắt mông lung, lúc này mới phát hiện ra ta đã lã chã rơi lệ, nước mắt chỉ không kìm được cứ chảy ra ngoài.

Ba ngày, ta ở chỗ này đợi ba ngày, không có thấy bất luận kẻ nào, ngoại trừ giam công đưa cơm tới cho ta.

Ba ngày này ta mỗi ngày đều ngồi nhìn bầu trời ngoài cửa sổ nhỏ, từ lúc bình minh đến khi trời tối. Ta dần dần phát hiện, bầu trời lại mỹ lệ như vậy.

Ta ngồi ở phía trước cửa sổ, hầu như không nhúc nhích, cũng không ngủ được. Bởi vì nếu như ngủ, trước mắt sẽ hiện lại đoạn thời gia ta bị bán đến “Hồi Dạ Hương”, ta bị đưa tới Hoa Phong Quốc làm con tin, bị Khang Nghĩa Kiện cường bạo.

Mỗi ngày nhìn cảnh sắc đồng dạng, mới biết được, ta là tịnh mịch như vậy, thế nhưng nào có ai bồi ta, ta chỉ một người thế thân nhỏ bé không đáng kể.

Ngày thứ tư, trời đã sáng rất lâu, có hai vị giam công đem ta dẫn đi, vòng sắt trên chân chạm vào mặt đất phát ra tiếng đinh đinh đang đang. Tới một gian phòng hôi ám chỉ có một ngọn đăng nhỏ, ta thấy được rất nhiều hình cụ, rất nhiều loại roi, không thì rất nhiều đại thiết bổng rất thô, còn có thật nhiều thật nhiều.

Ta biết những cái này đùng để làm gì. Bởi vì ta ở Hồi Dạ Hương đã thấy qua những loại này, ta thấy người dùng những thứ này để nghiêm phạt các tiểu quan không nghe lời, nhưng mà dùng đến thì không phải hôn mê thì cũng là tử vong.

Ta nghĩ tới thân thể liền không ngừng run, ta nghe có người nói: “Ta đã đem người tới.” Ta ngẩng đầu lên, thấy một người chầm chậm từ bóng tối đi đến.

Ta thập phần khiếp sợ, bởi vì người kia cư nhiên là Khang Nghĩa Kiện. Ta xem thấy hắn cầm một cây roi.

“Khang…” Ta nói còn chưa xong. Hắn liền đối người xung quanh nói: “Đem hắn cởi hết treo lên.” vô tình nói.

Ta bị người khác cởi sạch, lại bị người cột hai tay lại treo lên. Hắn từ đầu đến cuối không liếc mắt nhìn ta. Ta cũng không phản kháng, ta biết phản kháng cũng chỉ là vô ích.

Hắn đem rơi ướt nước, diện vô biểu tình nói với ta: “Roi này là trẫm đặc biệt chế tác, bởi vì ngươi không thể chảy máu. Cho nên roi này không để lại vết thương, chỉ có cảm giác đau đớn mà thôi.”

Trẫm? Ngươi đã sửa đổi lại a.

“Vì sao phải đối với ta như vậy?” Ta mê man nhìn hắn.

“Vì sao? Bởi vì ngươi thương tổn Tịch nam. Ngươi biết cảm nhận của Tịch Nam đối với trẫm có bao nhiêu quan trọng không?” Hắn nắm lấy tóc ta, ta nhịn đau nói: “Cái gì khiến ngươi thay đổi lớn như vậy? Khang Nghĩa Kiện?”

Hắn càng nắm chặt tóc ta rống to hơn “Không phải đã nói không gọi Khang Nghĩa Kiện rồi sao? Ngươi có tư cách gì để gọi?”

“Tư cách? Ha hả, chỉ bằng ta là thế thân của hắn! !” Ta vừa nói xong, hắn liền đem roi “Ba” đánh trên người ta, ta kêu lên một tiếng.

“Thay đổi? Ta đây nói cho ngươi, ta căn bản là không có thay đổi, trước đây trẫm đối với ngươi tốt bất quá chỉ vì ngươi là thế thân của hắn, nếu hắn đã trở về, ngươi tất nhiên là vô ích.” Nói xong liền đánh thêm vài roi.

Ta vốn ở đây không ăn không uống, thân thể so với trước đây càng yếu. Cho nên mới vài roi, ta đã ngất xỉu.

Đột nhiên một thùng nước lạnh đổ trên đầu ta. Ta giật mình tỉnh giấc, mông mông lung lung thấy hắn thay đổi hình cụ khác, đó là một cây thiết bổng rất thô, thấy xong, trong nháy mắt thanh tỉnh. Ta lắc đầu, thế nhưng hắn không để ý đến. Đối người bên cạnh nói: “Đem hai chân hắn giơ lên, ngươi đem thiết bổng cắm vào. Nhớ kỹ, không được ngừng lại.”

Bọn họ tiếp nhận vật, một người đem hai chân ta tách xa nhau, một người khác đem thiết bổng xuyên vào bên trong ta, ta nguyên tưởng vốn mình có thể chịu được, thế nhưng lúc bị cắm vào ta biết ta thật ấu trĩ. Ta kêu thảm thiết một tiếng.

Hắn đối ta nói: “Thế nào? Vật thấm lạc tiêu thủy *nước ớt =|* cho ngươi cảm giác không hảo sao.”

Ta dùng hết khí lực giãy dụa thân thể, thế nhưng thiết bổng vẫn cứ vô tình cắm vào sáp ra. Ta nước mắt rơi lệ chảy xuống. Ta vô lực nhìn về phía hắn. Thế nhưng hắn cho ta chỉ là một bóng lưng.

Hắn đi, lòng cũng nát.

Ta đình chỉ giãy dụa, đình chỉ thét gào, đình chỉ tất cả phản kháng. Yên lặng tiếp thu tất cả.

Nguyên lai, ta thực sự chỉ là một người thế thân bé nhỏ không đáng kể, có thể có cũng có thể không. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền phản bội, vô tình của ngươi. Nhượng ta hiểu được chân lý của thế giới này.

Chỉ có tiếp thu tất cả, ta mới không cảm thấy đau đớn.  
.  
.  
Đệ nhị thập lễ  
.  
.  
Một ngày lại một ngày, mỗi ngày cũng chỉ là những sự việc như nhau. Duy nhất không đồng dạng chính là hình cụ cho ta mỗi ngày đều thay đổi.

Bị roi đánh, bị thiết bổng đâm, dùng châm đã bị thiêu hồng cắm ở trên người, hạ bán thân bị vòng sắt vây trụ. Rất nhiều rất nhiều, không tài nào kể hết.

Hắn mỗi ngày đều đến xem ta bị hành hạ. Mỗi ngày đều tăng thêm tân thương. Vết thương cũ và vết thương mới đầy trên cơ thể ta, ngay cả những người thi hình cũng không đành lòng nhìn ta như vậy, đối hắn hỏi phải làm sao bây giờ. Hắn cười nói: “Tiếp tục, không được dừng lại.”

Ta muốn gọi, ta muốn khóc, thế nhưng, ta đã không nói, đã không có cảm giác. Ta yên lặng tiếp thu tất cả. Cho dù hắn dùng biện pháp gì, ta cũng sẽ không hôn mê. Mỗi ngày mở to con mắt trống rỗng. Yên lặng nhìn hắn.

Ta không ăn cơm, hắn gọi người mở miệng ta ra, đem cơm nhét vào.

Hắn nhìn thấy như vậy, càng thêm tức giận, kêu hai mươi mấy người đến, đem ta thượng.

Sau một thời gian, hắn mỗi ngày hành hạ ta, bắt đầu gọi người đến thượng ta rồi mới dùng hình cụ hành hạ ta.

Ta mỗi ngày càng thêm gầy gò, hắn mỗi ngày càng thêm nóng nẩy. Hắn gọi người ngày ngày đem canh nhân sâm cho ta uống. Bức ta ăn.

Có một ngày, ta ở trong phòng giam ngồi nhìn cửa sổ, lẳng lặng nhìn ra ngoài. Bầu trời màu lam, có đôi khi có vài con chim ngoài cửa bay vào, đậu trên vai ta, ta đối chim nhỏ cười cười.

Vừa vặn hắn đến xem ta, thấy ta đối chim nhỏ cười đến xán lạn như vậy. Hắn lệnh người phong tỏa cửa sổ lại. Thế nhưng ta vẫn ngồi nhìn trước cửa sổ, giống như có thể thấy được bên ngoài.

Ngày hôm nay hắn vẫn theo lẽ thường đem ta đến gian phòng đầy hình cụ kia, chiếu lệ cũ gọi người tới. Ta ngày hôm nay tâm tình đặc biệt hảo, lúc người khác vây quanh, ta đối hắn cười cười.

Ta ở giữa khẽ hỡ của người khác thấy thân thể hắn run lên. Ta biết, hắn rất tức giận.

Tới buổi tối, ta bị đưa về gian phòng không còn trời xanh, lúc bọn họ chuẩn bị bức ta ăn. Ta chậm chậm đi tới, cầm chén lên, ngồi ở phía cửa sổ không gió, từng chút từng chút đem đồ ăn vào.

Bọn họ rất kinh ngạc, ngay cả hắn cũng không ngoại lệ.

Từ lúc đó, vô luận hắn gọi ta làm cái gì, ta cũng nghe lời không trái lại, trên mặt vẫn mang một vẻ tươi cười.

Có một ngày, bọn họ đem cơm tống ở trước mặt ta, rồi xoay người ly khai. Bởi vì biểu hiện của ta gần đây, khiến cho bọn họ thả lỏng cảnh giác.

Sau khi ta thấy bọn họ ly khai, ta cầm chén nhẹ nhàng đập vỡ, cầm lấy một mảnh nhỏ sắc bén, cười đem lướt trên cổ tay.

Một đường thật sâu, máu không ngừng chảy ra. Ta cười nhìn nó từng giọt từng giọt rơi trên mặt đất.

Lúc hắn tới, thấy trên người ta đầy máu, vội vã gọi người mở cửa, thấy vết cắt trên cổ tay ta, liền bảo người bên cạnh “Nhanh đi truyện Vương thái y nhiều! Nhanh đi!”

Hắn đi đến ôm lấy ta, đem y phục của ta kéo xuống buộc trụ tay của ta.

Ta cười nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, hắn hô hoán gọi tên của ta.

Ta quay đầu lại, cười nhìn hắn, chỉ vào cửa sổ bị phong lại: “Hoàng thượng, ngươi xem, bầu trời màu lam có chim nhỏ bay qua, thật là đẹp mắt.”

Ta kéo y phục của hắn, đối hắn nói: “Ngươi xem, nó hảo hài lòng, hảo tự do.” Hắn kéo tay của ta, đối ta nói: “Không cần nói nữa, vương thái y lập tức đến đây.”

Ta vẫn như cũ nhìn cửa sổ tự nói với bản thân: “Hảo tự do, nếu như ta cũng như vậy thì tốt rồi.”

Một hồi, vương thái y chạy tới, nhanh chóng giúp ta băng bó vết thương. Có thể là do mất máu quá nhiều, rốt cục mê man thiếp đi.

Ta gặp một cơn mộng, mộng chính biến thành chim nhỏ, trên trời xanh bay lượn. Thế nhưng bay không bao lâu, thì rơi xuống.

Ta mở mắt, thấy Tiểu Thuận Tử đã lâu không gặp.

Ta đưa tay sờ gương mặt hắn, nhìn hắn khóc. Hắn khóc rất thương tâm, vì sao vậy?

Hoàng hậu đi tới ôm lấy ta, ở bên ta khóc nói: “Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, đều là ta vô năng, không thể cứu ngươi, xin lỗi, xin lỗi “

Ta sờ sờ đầu của nàng, tỏ ý an ủi. Nàng kinh ngạc nhìn ta nói: “Hảo đệ đệ của ta, ngươi không có chuyện gì phải không?”

Ta cười gật đầu. Vương thái y đi tới đối ta nói: “Tiêu công tử, ta đã giúp ngươi cầm máu, thế nhưng thỉnh phải cẩn thận a.” Ta nhìn trên cổ tay, bị một tầng vải bố bao lấy.

Mới nói xong, ta thấy hoàng thượng đi đến. Ta gian nan đứng lên, quỳ xuống, cười đem y phục cởi.

Mọi người thấy, lập tức đem y phục ta mặc vào. Thế nhưng ta lại cởi xuống tới, hoàng hậu đem y phục ta ôm chặt, đối hoàng thượng nói: “Hoàng thượng, nô tì thỉnh cầu ngươi ra ngoài nhanh lên.” Hắn sửng sốt một chút, nhanh chóng đi ra ngoài.

Hoàng hậu đối ta nói: “Đã không còn chuyện gì rồi.”

Bọn họ bả ta đỡ lên giường. Nói ta ngủ một chút.

Ta đang ngủ, thế nhưng lại mộng, mộng chính mình biến thành chim nhỏ rồi rơi xuống.  
Đệ nhị thập nhất lễ  
.  
.  
Ta mỗi ngày đều giống như trước đây bình thường đánh đàn trong đình, nhìn bầu trời xanh, nhìn con chim nhỏ cô độc bay qua trước mắt ta. Chỉ có lúc này, ta mới có thể cười.

Hiện tại đã là tháng mười, khí trời hàn lãnh. Tiểu Thuận tử đi tới khoác thêm y phục cho ta, ta không để ý tới hắn. Hoàng hậu tới, cùng ta nói chuyện, ta cũng không để ý đến nàng, vô luận là ai.

Ta còn còn một việc hay làm đó chính là nhìn hoa diên vĩ đủ loại xung quanh đình, tuy rằng còn chưa nở hoa, thế nhưng đã có lá.

Ta cái gì cũng không nói, ngơ ngác nhìn, không biết là nhìn cái gì.

Hoàng hậu mỗi ngày đều đến thăm ta, mỗi lần ta quay sang nhìn chim nhỏ cười, thì nàng lại che mặt khóc, ta hỏi nàng vì sao khóc, nàng luôn luôn lắc đầu, hơn nữa khóc càng lớn. Ta cũng không có cách nào, tiếp tục nhìn trời xanh của ta.

Thời gian mỗi ngày trôi qua, ta càng ngày càng gầy gò, sắc mặt ta tái nhợt, không có một tia huyết sắc, nhiệt độ trên tay và chân so với người khác luôn luôn thấp hơn.

Chỉ là sau này, ta không còn nhìn thấy người thân là hoàng thượng nữa, vết thương trên tay đã bắt đầu đóng vảy.

Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh, đảo mắt ta từ nhà giam đi ra cũng đã 2 tháng, ta vẫn giống như mọi ngày nhìn trời xanh và hoa diên vĩ.

Hoàng hậu ngày hôm nay cũng tới, ngồi bên cạnh ta làm bạn với ta, cùng ta nói chuyện, thế nhưng ta không có để ý nàng, nàng đối ta nói: “Thánh Hựu, tới đây, cùng tỷ tỷ trò chuyện hảo? Tỷ tỷ hảo cô đơn.”

“Tỷ tỷ, ngươi muốn nói gì?” Ta nghi hoặc nhìn nàng. Nàng sợ ngây người, nàng thật ra không ngờ ta sẽ trả lời nàng, bởi vì bình thường ta đều không nói lời nào.

Trong mắt nàng xuất hiện lệ quang, đối ta nói: “Thánh Hựu, ngươi nghĩ muốn đi sao?” Quay đầu lại hỏi nàng. : ” Đi? Vì sao?”

“Ngươi điều không phải rất thích tự do sao?”

“Thế nhưng ta đã tự do rồi a! Ngươi xem, ta hiện tại có thể đi tới đi lui, đã không có xiềng xích trên tay trên chân, không bị ràng buộc bởi những thứ đó, ta rất tự do a. Hơn nữa, nơi này thật lớn, ta đã rất thỏa mãn rồi a.” Ta mỉm cười nói.

“Thế nhưng, nơi này đối với ngươi mà nói quá nhỏ.” Nàng kéo cánh tay của ta.

“Ngươi nhìn lầm rồi, ở đây đâu nhỏ, nơi này là nhà của ta, ngoại trừ ở đây, ta không tìm được nơi nào để đi nữa. Chỉ có ở đây là tốt nhất. Tự do tự tại, không ai bắt ta cởi hết rồi cưỡi trên người bọn họ, cũng không còn hình cụ gì có thể dằn vặt ta nữa.”

Ta mặt hướng bầu trời, dang hai tay: “Ta như vậy một người thế thân, có một nơi như vậy, coi như là ta tự do lớn nhất của ta rồi. Ta hà tất phải cưỡng cầu gì hơn?”

Nàng vừa khóc, ôm ta, khóc đến hảo thương tâm.

Ta như trước lại cười, cười đến không có việc gì.

Có một ngày, ta tại loay hoay với bỉ ngoạn hoa còn chưa khai hoa, Tiểu Thuận tử đứng ở bên cạnh giúp ta.

Đột nhiên, có người chạy vào. Hắc y phục, che mặt.

Tiểu Thuận Tử chắn ở trước mặt ta, thế nhưng hắc y nhân bắt lấy Tiểu Thuận Tử, giữ trên mặt đất, không thể động đậy. Những người khác bắt lấy ta, đem y phục ta xé không tiếc.

Tiểu Thuận Tử ở bên cạnh hô hoán, ta vẫn đang cười. Tình hình này rất quen thuộc. Ta đối Tiểu Thuận Tử cười cười, nói cho hắn không cần lo lắng. Những người khác đem ta vây lại, đối ta tàn phá vô tận.

Có người đem phân thân của hắn đâm thẳng đến ta, rất đau, thế nhưng, ta còn là cười.

Tới tới lui lui, thay đổi rất nhiều tư thế. Máu phía sau của ta từ lâu chảy không ngừng, thế nhưng không ai đình chỉ, ta nghe Tiểu Thuận tử kêu gào.

Không biết qua bao lâu, bọn họ rốt cục rời đi, Tiểu Thuận tử bật người chạy đến bên cạnh ta, hắn thấy ta còn đang cười. Vừa khóc vừa lấy y phục đã bị xé rách che phủ lại. Hoàng hậu đang chuẩn bị gọi ta, lại nghe thấy tiếng khóc của Tiểu Thuậnt Tử, lập tức đi tới bên cạnh ta. Thấy nơi ấy của ta thảm trạng, đem ta ôm lấy, đối Tiểu Thuận Tử khóc đến không biết mình đi gọi Vương thái y, Tiểu Thuận tử bật người đứng lên chạy ra bên ngoài.

Hoàng hậu ôm ta không ngừng cho ta hơi ấm.

Dưới thân không ngừng chảy máu, ta nằm ở trong lòng hoàng hậu, không cảm giác được hàn lãnh của tháng mười. Ngơ ngác nhìn bầu trời, mờ mị, ta vẫn đang cười.

Mưa, rơi xuống, đánh ở trên người, lạnh lạnh. Nhắm mắt lại, không muốn tỉnh lại nữa.

Thế nhưng sự bất như nguyện, ta vẫn bị cứu trở lại, lần này ta lại thấy, hoàng hậu, Vương thái y và Tiểu Thuận tử.

Còn có ta tối không muốn nhìn thấy Tịch Nam, Hoàng Mẫn Hiền và Khang Nghĩa Kiện

.  
.

Đệ nhị thật nhị lễ  
.  
.  
Ta cười nhìn Tịch Nam và Hoàng Mẫn Hiền còn có Khang Nghĩa Kiện, tuy rằng ta thập phần tức giận, thế nhưng không muốn lại đắc tội người nào.

“Các ngươi tới làm cái gì? !” Ta kinh ngạc, bởi vì người nói chuyện điều không phải ta, ta hướng về phía người phát ra âm thanh, nguyên lai là tỷ tỷ của ta.

Nàng nhìn qua thập phần tức giận, đứng ở trước mặt ta, giống như không muốn cho bọn hắn tiến lại. Ta kéo tay áo nàng, nàng quay lại nhìn ta, ta đối nàng lắc đầu.

Thấy biểu tình của ta, nàng ngồi bên cạnh ta, nói: “Thế nào? Đau ở đâu? Nói cho tỷ tỷ ta.”

Ta vẫn lắc đầu.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền tiến đấn, cúi đầu, lắp bắp đối ta nói: “Cái kia… Thánh Hựu, xin lỗi “

“Vì sao phải nói xin lỗi vậy? Ngươi không có làm gì có lỗi với ta.” Ta cười tủm tỉm nhìn hắn.

Hắn thấy dáng tươi cười của ta, càng thêm chột dạ nhìn nói: “Ta không nên đem ngươi đưa qua đây” ta nghe xong những lời này, khống chế không được tâm tình, hét lớn: “Cái gì gọi ngươi không nên đem ta đưa qua đây! Lẽ nào ngươi hẳn là tống hắn đi? Có đúng hay không?” Ta chỉ vào Tịch Nam đứng phía sau hắn, phẫn nộ nhìn Hoàng Mẫn Hiền.

Đây là lần đầu tiên phát hỏa trong suốt cuộc đời của ta. Bọn họ mỗi người đều thật không ngờ ngoan ngoãn như ta sẽ tức giận, mỗi người đều kinh ngạc nhìn ta.

Ta đối bọn họ nói: “Thế nào? Lẽ nào ta sẽ không thể tức giận? Ta cũng là một người có thất tình lục dục!”

“Điều không phải, ngươi không nên hiểu lầm.” Hoàng Mẫn Hiền vội vã giải thích.

Ta cười nhạt vài tiếng, “Điều không phải? Vậy là cái gì? Các ngươi đối ta làm nhiều chuyện tàn nhẫn như vậy, ta không thể tức giận sao?”

Ta nhìn bọn họ xung quanh, tiếp tục nói: “Ta thừa nhận là mệnh của ta bất hảo, ta tuy rằng xuất thân tại hoàng thất gia tộc, thế nhưng vừa sinh, đã đem ta đi, giao cho người khác nuôi nấng, lúc ta chuẩn bị mười lăm tuổi, đã bị bán đến Hồi Dạ Hương, sinh nhật mười lăm tuổi của ta, là lần đầu tiên của ta cho ngươi.”

Ta chỉ vào Hoàng Mẫn Hiền, ta nói: “Tiếp theo ngươi lại dùng quyền lực của ngươi mua ta, sống cùng với ngươi, đoạn thời gian đó, là những ngày ta tối hạnh phúc nhất, nói thật, khi đó ta đã yêu ngươi, nguyên tưởng vốn rằng ta có thể cùng ngươi vui vẻ sống đến sau này. Cho đến khi có người nói cho ta thân thế của ta và muốn ta đến Lâm Phong quốc làm con tin, ta mới biết được, nguyên lai cuộc sống ta chờ mong tất cả đều là gạt người. Ta yêu ngươi, ngươi lại cho ta phản bội, đương sơ cái kia ngươi cùng ta ước định, ngươi có biết cái giá phải trả cho ước định kia là gì không? Đó chính là tâm của ta a. “

Ta vuốt ve tim, cảm thụ được nhịp đập. Hoàng Mẫn Hiền hướng ta đi tới.

“Không được qua đây! !” Ta dùng thanh âm lớn nhất, nói ra tâm tình hiện tại.

“Thánh Hựu” Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nhẹ giọng thuyết.

“Ta đã cho rằng ta đi đến Lâm Phong quốc, ta có thể cải biến, ta thực sự cải biến, cải biến nội tâm của ta, nhưng vĩnh viễn không đổi được thân phận của ta, ở chỗ này, ta vẫn là một người thế thân, ta vẫn là thế thân của người kia. Vừa mới bắt đầu đối ta cường bạo, đối ta lạnh lùng, ta đều có thể không quan tâm. Ta yên lặng tiếp thu tất cả. Sở dĩ người biết ta mắc phải huyết chứng. Thái độ đối ta tất cả đều cải biến, ta thử tin tưởng người rất tốt với ta, ta có thể không nhớ tới hắn trước đây đối ta làm những chuyện như vậy.”

Ta nhìn Khang Nghĩa Kiện tiếp tục kể lại những điều ta đã trải qua.

“Khang Nghĩa Kiện, ta đã cho rằng ta tuy là một người thế thân, thế nhưng bản thân có thể có được hạnh phúc…” Ta nhẹ giọng đối Khang Nghĩa Kiện nói, nói đến hảo gian nan.

“Ta tin tưởng ngươi, ngươi lại không tin tưởng ta, ngươi đem ta tống vào giam phòng, gọi người lăng nhục ta. Đem tôn nghiêm cuối cùng của ta đều đập nát.” Ta gắt gao túm trụ chăn.

“Vì một tiểu sự, một tiểu sự khiến ta không thể tiếp thu bất kỳ tiểu sự nào khác.”

Ta xam thấy Hoàng Mẫn Hiền và Khang Nghĩa Kiện đều nắm chặt nắm tay. Ta đối Tịch Nam nói: “Tịch Nam, thân ca ca của ta, thấy ta còn sống, có đúng hay không rất tức giận? Ngươi đừng tưởng rằng ta không biết hắc y nhân là ai phái tới.”

Nghe xong ta nói, tất cả mọi người quay đầu nhìn Tịch Nam. Hắn lắp bắp nói: “Ngươi ngươi nói bậy “

Hoàng hậu nắm vai của ta, khó tin hỏi: “Này không phải sự thật chứ?”

“Tỷ tỷ, ta sẽ lừa ngươi sao? Ta nói cho ngươi, lúc đó, ta nghe có một hắc y nhân nói‘ người này cư nhiên hòa cố chủ chúng ta lớn lên giống nhau như đúc’ nghe xong câu đó, ta cũng thập phần kinh ngạc, ta cũng thật không ngờ, thân ca ca cư nhiên lại đối với thân đệ đệ hung ác như vậy a.”

Ta cười cười.

Hoàng Mẫn Hiền khó xử, đối ta nói: “Đây là ngươi nghe lầm rồi, Thánh Hựu “

“Không được gọi Thánh Hựu! Gọi Dạ Tinh! Ta tình nguyện muốn lấy tên một tiểu quan, cũng không muốn thân là tên của một thế thân!”

Khang Nghĩa Kiện bước nhanh đến trước mặt ta, ta ngẩng đầu.

“Ba” một tiếng, Khang Nghĩa Kiện một cái tát đánh vào trên mặt ta.

Nắm tay của ta, hét lớn: “Không nên hồ đồ! Thánh Hựu!”

Khóe miệng chảy ra tơ máu, ta lấy tay chà sạch sẽ. Cười đối hắn nói: “Hoàng thượng, ngươi hiện tại thế nào không nói ta khi dễ Tịch Nam? Thế nào không gọi người đem ta tống vào phòng giam, gọi người từng chút từng chút lăng nhục ta?” Ta cười ha ha vài tiếng.

Hoàng hậu nhịn không được, ôm lấy ta, thoải mái nói: “Thánh Hựu, không sợ, lần này có ta ở đây.”

Đối hoàng thượng bọn họ nói: “Hoàng thượng, hiện tại tâm tình đệ đệ của ta bất hảo, làm phiền ngài đi ra cho, còn có Hoàng Mẫn Hiền và Tịch Nam.”

Bọn họ biết bây giờ đợi cũng không được gì, đều đi.

Ta lẳng lặng ở trong lòng hoàng hậu, đối hoàng hậu nói: “Nột, tỷ tỷ, ta một người như vậy có đúng hay không vĩnh viễn không có được ái tình? Có đúng hay không bởi vì ta là một người không nên sống trên đời này?” Ta cảm giác được người ôm lấy ta đang run, nàng ôm đến càng chặt, đối ta nói: “Không phải, không có ai là không nên tồn tại trên đời này.” ta cảm thấy trong mắt có chất lỏng chảy ra, không biết rằng trong mắt chính là máu.

Ta ở trong lòng vững vàng của nàng rơi vào giấc ngủ.  
Đệ nhị thập tam lễ  
.  
.  
Ta từ sau ngày đó, thì trở về người không có tâm trước kia, ta biết, ta cần tiếp tục sống, nhưng tất cả chỉ là lừa gạt.  
Ta bình thường nghĩ, ta nếu như chết đi, có hay không có người thương tâm? Có hay không còn có người nhớ đến trên thế giới này còn một người như ta? Đại khái là không có đi.  
Bởi vì ta nhỏ bé như thế.  
Ta không xuống giường được, không biết vì sao.  
Thế nhưng hoàng hậu vẫn như trước đây đến nói chuyện cùng ta, nàng nói cái gì, ta đều chỉ là lắc đầu hoặc gật đầu. Không nói thêm câu nào nữa.  
Cái gì cũng đều thay đổi, duy nhất không đổi chính là dáng tươi cười trên mặt vĩnh bất điêu linh. *mãi không suy tàn*  
Ngày ngày trôi qua, tháng mười một đã tới, ngày ta lâm chung cũng sắp đến.  
Chưa tới một tháng, ta đã gầy đi rất nhiều, khuông mặt tiêm tiêm lúc đầu, trở nên càng thêm đáng sợ, trên người cũng chỉ còn xương và da.  
Ăn không được gì, liên tục sốt nhẹ. Xem ra tới năm mới cũng không được a.  
Bọn họ cũng không còn luôi tới, có thể là vì sự tình lần trước, khiến cho bọn họ đối ta đều mất hứng.  
Hoàng hậu hôm nay mặc áo rất lớn, không ngại gió lạnh đến xem ta, ta nằm ở trên giường, suy yếu đối nàng nói: “Tỷ tỷ, trời lạnh như thế, ngươi có thể không cần tới a, nếu như ngươi sinh bệnh rồi, ta như thế nào đảm đương nổi?”  
Hoàng hậu cười khổ nói: “Thật là, ngươi nói cái gì vậy, ngươi là đệ đệ của ta, chiếu cố ngươi là việc ta nên làm.”  
Nói xong sờ sờ trán của ta, nhíu mày, đối ta nói: “Thế nào còn đang sốt?” Nói xong nàng đưa tay vào trong chăn tìm tay ta.  
Đối Tiểu Thuận Tử vẫn chờ bên cạnh nói: “Chuyện gì xảy ra? Thế nào thân thể lạnh như vậy? Đem thêm chăn và hỏa lòa tới đây.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử sau khi trả lời lập tức gọi người đem vật tới.  
Ta cười khổ nói: “Vô ích, thân thể này của ta sớm đã bị tàn phá, muốn ấm cũng ấm không được a.” Ta cật lực ngồi dậy, nàng thấy liền đỡ lấy ta.  
Ta ngồi dậy, đối hoàng hậu nói: “Nhưng thật ra tỷ tỷ, tay ngươi thật ấm áp.”  
Hoàng hậu khanh khách cười nói: “Ngươi nếu như thích, tỷ tỷ ta thường xuyên che tay cho ngươi.”  
Nàng đem bát cháo của Tiểu Thuận Tử đem tới đặt trong tay, cầm lấy muỗng, múc một chút cháo, đối bên miệng xuy xuy, mới đưa tới uy ta, ta ăn muỗng đầu tiên, liền phun ra, hoàng hậu cuống quít cầm chén đặt ở bên cạnh, nhẹ nhàng vỗ lưng ta. Ta cười nói: “Xem ra ngày không còn dài.”  
Nói xong câu đó, ta vô ý thức thấy người đứng ngoài cửa, ta phẫn nộ cầm lấy bát cháo, hung hăng ném vỡ.  
Hét lớn: “Đi ra ngoài! Đi ra ngoài!” Hoàng hậu thấy phản ứng của ta, bật người chuyển hướng cửa, thấy hoàng thượng xấu hổ đứng ở đó. Nàng lập tức chạy tới, hành lễ đối hoàng thượng nói: “Hoàng thượng vạn tuế vạn tuế vạn vạn tuế.”  
Ta cũng không biết sức lực từ đâu tới, cầm lấy đồ hướng hắn ném đến, cái gối bất thiên bất ỷ đánh trên người hắn.  
Ta tiếp tục ném, hắn tránh né đi tới trước mặt ta.  
Một cái tát đánh vào trên mặt ta, trên mặt nóng bừng.  
Ta che bị nơi bị đánh đến đỏ, không dám nhìn vào mắt hắn nói: “Ngươi vì sao tới đây? Đến xem ta chết như thế nào sao?”  
Hắn trả lời ta, chỉ có một câu nói: “Tịch Nam đã chết.”  
Ta khiếp sợ, một hồi không biết phải nói gì. Ta ngẩng đầu, thấy gương mặt hắn, trong mắt hắn, có thống khổ vô tận, nhìn vào mắt hắn, lòng run rẩy một chút.  
Ta lắc đầu, cười nhạo nói: “Thế nào? Hắn chết rồi thì tới tìm ta thế thân sao?”  
Hắn nắm lấy tay ta: “Ngươi chẳng lẽ không có tâm sao? Hắn thế nào đối với ngươi, tốt xấu cũng là ca ca của ngươi a!”  
Hắn càng nắm càng chặt, ta cảm thấy hắn phẫn nộ, ta cảm thấy hắn tuyệt vọng.  
“Ta chính là không có tâm thì làm sao? Cho dù có huyết thống quan hệ thì đã làm sao?”  
Ta vùng thoát khỏi tay hắn: “Nói cho ngươi biết! Lòng ta từ lúc ngươi tống ta vào lao phòng thì đã bị ngươi bóp chét!”  
Ta nhu nhu cổ tay bị nắm đỏ hồng.  
“Hắn chết chính là đáng đời! Chết hảo! Đó là trừng phạt đúng tội hắn.” còn chưa nói xong, hắn liền bóp lấy cổ ta, đem ta nhấc lên.  
Hoàng hậu thấy thế, lập tức đã chạy tới kéo y phục của hoàng thượng, gọi to “Hoàng thượng, hoàng thượng, Thánh Hựu điều không phải cố tình nói những lời này, ngươi là đại nhân đừng chấp tiểu nhân, van cầu ngươi thả hắn ra, hoàng thượng!”  
“Buông tay!” Hoàng hậu vẫn nắm chặt lấy y phục.  
“Hoàng thượng, người khai ân! Hoàng thượng “  
Hắn dùng tay còn lại, dùng sức đánh hoàng hậu văng ra, hoàng hậu đánh vào trên cửa thì hôn mê đi. Trong miệng vẫn gọi: “Hoàng thượng hoàng thượng “  
Ta cũng không phản kháng, mặc cho hắn xử trí.  
Hắn nhìn ta một lòng muốn chết. Liếc mắt nhìn hoàng hậu. Lạnh lùng đối ta nói: “Này vì nể mặt hoàng hậu, ta tạm tha ngươi một mạng, sau này sẽ từ từ nói!”  
Sau khi nói xong đem ta vứt ở trên giường, ta đau đớn che miệng ho vài tiếng, hắn phất tay đi ra. Ta mở tay ra thấy trên tay đều là máu, ta dùng ống tay áo lau khóe miệng.  
Kìm xuống ý nghĩ sắp hôn mê, nâng thân thể uể oải dậy. Cố sức từ trên giường đi xuống, lung lung lay lay đi đến bên cạnh hoàng hậu đã hôn mê, giúp nàng tỉnh lại, nàng tỉnh lại thấy ta.  
Không để ý chính mình, vội vã gọi hạ nhân giúp ta đỡ lên giường, chạy ra gọi Tiểu Thuận Tử gọi thái y đến.  
Gọi người thu dọn gian phòng sạch sẽ.  
Ta ngủ trên giường vừa được trải tốt, có lẽ là vì chuyện vừa rồi, đem tinh lực tối hậu của ta toàn bộ hao hết, an an ổn ổn ngủ.  
Trong mộng, ta đứng trong bóng đêm, vô luận gọi thế nào, cũng không có người trả lời ta, tịnh mịch chậm rãi ăn mòn lấy ta. Ta bất lực ngồi trong bóng đêm thút thít.  
.  
.  
Đệ nhị thập tứ lễ  
.  
.  
Trong mông lung, nghe được thanh âm của hoàng hậu.  
“Ngươi là làm việc như thế nào? Kêu ngươi gọi thái y đến đây cũng lâu như vậy sao?”  
Ta rất muốn ngồi dậy hỏi xảy ra chuyện gì. Thế nhưng đau đớn trên thân thể, làm cho bản thân thế nào cũng không tỉnh lại, chỉ có lẳng lặng nghe bọn họ nói chuyện.  
Tiểu Thuận Tử can đảm trả lời: “Hoàng hậu nương nương thứ tội, điều không phải nô tài không gọi thái y tới, mà là” Tiểu Thuận tử do do dự dự trả lời.  
Hoàng hậu sốt ruột hỏi: “Mà là cái gì? Nói mau a!”  
“Mà là hoàng thượng không để cho chủ tử truyền thái y.”  
“Ngươi nói cái gì? !” Ta nghe thấy hoàng hậu kinh ngạc cùng phẫn nộ.  
Tiểu Thuận tử hoang mang rối loạn trương trương nói “Là như vậy, nô tài chạy đi tuyên thái y đến xem bệnh của chủ tử, nô tài vừa đến cửa thái y viện, chợt nghe thấy thanh âm của hoàng thượng, nô tài đến gần nghe thử, hoàng thượng nói ‘ Sau này không có mệnh lệnh của trẫm! Ai cũng không được đến chẩn bệnh cho Thánh Hựu! Nghe rõ chưa? ’ nô tài chờ hoàng thượng đi rồi, mới vào mời thái y giúp chủ tử xem bệnh. Thế nhưng toàn bộ thái y đều đối nô tài lắc đầu. Nô tài cũng không biết làm thế nào, nên mới trở về.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử sau khi nói xong, trong phòng một mảnh vắng vẻ.  
Qua hồi lâu, thanh âm hoàng hậu lần thứ hai vang lên, thế nhưng lần này, trong thanh cảm của nàng không có phẫn nộ, chỉ có tiếng khóc nức nở. Ta cảm thấy nàng đi đến trước mặt ta ngồi xuống. Kéo tay của ta đặt trước mặt nàng, nước mắt của nàng, từng giọt từng giọt không ngừng rơi trên tay ta, ta khổ sở không nói nên lời, muốn an ủi nàng, thế nhưng thân thể không nghe theo điều khiển.  
Nàng khóc đến thương tâm, thân thể run rẩy không ngừng. Trong miệng không ngừng nói: “Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu, hảo đệ đệ của ta a, vì sao ngươi nhất định phải khổ đến như vậy, lão thiên bất công! Thánh Hựu Thánh Hựu “  
Nàng không ngừng gọi tên ta, mỗi lần gọi, tâm ta đều đau đến vỡ vụn, theo tiếng gọi của nàng, nước mắt tập hợp trong mắt, chậm rãi chảy ra.  
Khốn ý từ lâu kéo tới vây lấy ta, chìm vào giấc ngủ thật sâu…  
Lần thứ hai tỉnh lại, là sáng sớm ngày thứ ba.  
Sau khi tỉnh lại, hướng bốn phía nhìn, thấy hoàng hậu bên cạnh, hai mắt sưng đỏ, trong miệng vẫn còn gọi tên ta.  
Ta gian nan đưa tay sờ sờ gương mặt đã tiều tụy của nàng, vui vẻ cười cười.  
Ta lặng lẽ đi xuống giường, giầy không mang, bản thân chỉ mặc một lý y tuyết trắng, tóc đen rối tung, mất trật tự xõa trên vai. Hai tay gầy trơ xương cật lực đỡ tường tiêu sái ra khỏi cửa phòng, ngẩng đầu vừa nhìn, tất cả đều là tuyết.  
Trong viện tử ngân trang bị bao lấy một màu trắng, đình và câu, đều phủ thêm một lớp tuyết dày.  
Chân giẫm lên tuyết, không cảm thấy hàn lãnh, từng bước một đi về phía diên vĩ sau đình đã lâu không được săn sóc.  
Hình như đã qua một thế kỷ, cô tịch dài dằng dặc, quỳ xuống trước diên vĩ, đem lớp tuyết nhẹ nhàng phủi đi, thấy không có gì trở ngại, nhợt nhạt nở nụ cười.  
Muốn đứng lên, thế nhưng vừa đứng lên, chân mềm nhũn, ngã xuống tuyết, ta từ từ hôp hấp. Hai tay chống đỡ đứng dậy. Cố sức đi tới đình hạ ngồi xuống.  
Mệt mỏi quá, nhắm mắt muốn nghĩ ngơi một chút. Ngực nghĩ, chậm rãi ngủ.  
Qua một lúc lâu, hoàng hậu tỉnh lại, thấy ta không ở trong phòng, liền giật mình tỉnh giấc, gọi Tiểu Thuận Tử và hạ nhân vội vã đi tìm ta, lúc tìm được ta, thấy ta tựa ở cột đình.  
Nhắm mắt, trên long mi kết một tầng sương mỏng. Tiếp cận đến gương mặt trong suốt, môi đã lạnh đến không còn huyết sắc và khóe miệng tượng như hơi cười, cùng gió lọng, mái tóc dài đen kịt trong gió phiêu dật. Cứ như tiên tử giữa trời tuyết. Đẹp đến hít thơ không thông.  
Hoàng hậu chậm rãi đi đến bên cạnh ta, thấy ngực ta phật phồng lên xuống, mừng rỡ gọi Tiểu Thuận Tử đỡ ta vào trong phòng.  
Ta tỉnh lại, thấy hoàng hậu bên cạnh lo lắng đi tới đi lui.  
“Tỷ tỷ “  
Hoàng hậu nghe ta gọi nàng, vui vẻ ôm lấy ta. Tức giận nói: “Đứa ngốc, sau này không được chạy loạn nữa! Biết không?”  
Ta gật đầu, đối nàng cười cười.  
Nàng thấy, sửng sốt một chút, trên gương mặt mỉm cười, chảy xuống một giọt nước mắt trong suốt.  
Ta đột nhiên phát hiện, thì ra tỷ tỷ mỹ mạo như vậy, càng ngày cũng có chút già đi.  
Ta nâng gương mặt nàng lên, giúp nàng lau đi giọt nước mắt.  
Ta đem nước mắt của nàng hàm hàm trong miệng.  
Ngày ngày không có việc gì, mỗi ngày chỉ nhìn tuyết trắng ngân bạch bên ngoài, mỗi ngày cùng hoàng hậu nói chuyện cười cười.  
Tết âm lịch tới, trong hoàng cung muốn tổ chức thịnh yến, yêu cầu hoàng thân quốc thích đều phải có mặt. Hoàng hậu cũng không ngoại lệ.  
Chỉ có ta, không bị gọi đi tham gia thịnh yến, ngẫm lại cũng phải, ta đã gầy trơ xương đến như vậy, thế nào thế nào có thể tham gia vào một cảnh sang trong như vậy đây? Hơn nữa ta chỉ là một chất tử.  
Hoàng hôn buông xuống, tỷ tỷ mặc trang phục đi đến phòng ta, ta thập phần kinh ngạc, ta còn tưởng rằng tỷ tỷ sẽ không tới.  
Nàng ngày hôm nay xem ra không tiều tụy như những ngày trước, những đồ trang sức hoàng kim sắc, y phục cao quý, khiến nàng như trở thành một tiên nữ.  
Ta cười nói: “Tỷ tỷ, ngươi thế nào còn ở nơi này? Ngươi điều không phải đến đại điện sao?”  
Nàng xấu hổ nhìn ta “Thánh Hựu, ngươi cũng cùng đi đi.”  
Ta lắc đầu: “Không cần, tỷ tỷ, chỗ ấy không phải là chỗ ta nên tới, ngươi đi đi, ta sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố bản thân.”  
Nàng khuyên bảo rất nhiều điều, thấy ta vẫn cố chấp như vậy, cũng không nói gì thêm.  
Nàng lấy ra một bao lì xì cho ta và Tiểu Thuận Tử, Tiểu Thuận tử vội vã quỳ xuống cảm ta nàng.  
Ta tiếp nhận bao lì xì, nàng ôm lấy ta nói: “Đây là một chút tâm ý của tỷ tỷ. Thực sự là ủy khuất ngươi rồi.”  
Ta cười: “Cảm tạ tỷ tỷ.”  
Nàng hình như nhớ tới chuyện gì, hỏi ta: “Thánh Hựu, khi nào là sinh nhật của ngươi?”  
Ta không vội không chậm nói: “Sinh nhật? Không nhớ rõ, tỷ tỷ hỏi làm cái gì?”  
“Chờ đến sinh nhật của ngươi, tỷ tỷ sẽ mở một buổi sinh nhật long trọng cho ngươi ~ “  
Ta cười cười. Đối nàng nói “Không cần, tỷ tỷ, ngươi mau đi đi, chậm trễ hoàng thượng sẽ tức giận.”  
Nàng đối ta bất đắc dĩ cười cười. Nói vài câu an ủi rồi mới đi.  
Nàngđi trước, ta đối nàng nói: “Tỷ tỷ, chúc mừng năm mới.” Tha đối ta nói: “Còn chưa tới lúc đâu, buổi tối quay lại hãy nói với ta.” Sau khi nói xong nàng đi.  
Ta cười khổ nói: “Quay lại đã không còn nói được, tỷ tỷ.”  
Ta đối Tiểu Thuận Tử đứng ở bên cạnh nói: “Tiểu Thuận tử, thực sự là làm khổ ngươi rồi, không dễ dàng có một tân niên, không cho ngươi hảo hảo trải qua, trái lại còn để ngươi phải hầu hạ một chủ tử sắp chết như vậy. Thật xin lỗi.” Ta cúi đầu biểu thị áy náy.  
Hắn vội vã nói: “Không nên như vậy, chủ tử. Nô tài chiếu cố ngươi là việc phải làm.”  
Ta ha hả cười vài tiếng.  
Đối Tiểu Thuận tử nói: “Tiểu Thuận tử, ngươi đi giúp ta làm vài món, ta có nghĩ muốn ăn một chút gì.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử kinh ngạc, nói: “Đã biết, nô tài đi ngay.”  
Hắn mới đi ra ngoài, ta đã nói: “Chờ một chút! Hãy gọi các hạ nhân khác đến đây đi.”  
“Đã biết.”  
Buổi tối. Toàn bộ chuẩn bị hảo. Trên bàn có bốn món rau một món canh.  
Ta đối với hạ nhân tới đây nói: “Tiểu Thuận tử, đặt bàn bên cạnh cho bọn họ ngồi đi.”  
Bọn họ vội vã quỳ xuống đối ta nói: “Nô tài không dám!”  
“Có cái gì không dám? Ta nói các ngươi ngồi xuống.” Tiểu Thuận tử thấy ta tức giận, liền đem bọn họ đến bàn bên cạnh ngồi xuống. Hắn cũng tới đỡ ta đến chỗ ngồi hảo.  
Ta đưa bọn họ mỗi người một bao lì xì, đối bọn họ nói: “Đây là tâm ý nho nhỏ của ta, thỉnh các ngươi nhận lấy.” Bọn họ đều rất kinh ngạc.  
Ta tiếp tục nói: “Cộng với ta chỉ có năm người, khổ cực các ngươi chiếu cố ta, cảm tạ, được rồi, mọi người không cần cố kỵ. Cứ xem như người nhà, khai khai tâm tâm cho hết cái năm này đi.”  
Mới bắt đầu mọi người đều rất dè dặt. Sau đó, mọi người đều nói, đều cười, ta cũng hảo hài lòng.  
Tiếng chuông nửa đêm nhanh vang lên, cho nên mọi người trăm miệng một lời đối ta nói: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ!” Ta kinh ngạc, không nghĩ tới. Ta trước đây vô tình nói một câu, đã được Tiểu Thuận tử nhớ kỹ.  
Nhớ tới hôm đó, chính ta đối Tiểu Thuận tử nói đến sinh nhật ta “Tiểu Thuận tử, ta là mùng một tháng giêng sinh ra, ngươi nói có may mắn không?”  
Ta nghe được lời chúc phúc của bọn họ, nước mắt không khống chế được rơi xuống.  
Ta nức nở nói: “Cảm tạ các ngươi, cảm tạ.”  
Bọn họ đều nở nụ cười. Ta cũng vậy, cười đến hảo xán lạn.  
Tiểu Thuận tử gọi bọn họ dọn tất cả đồ ăn đi. Ta và Tiểu Thuận Tử tới đình lý ngồi xuống. Nhìn diên vĩ đã có nụ hoa, mỉm cười.  
Ta ngồi xuống nhắm mắt lại, hưởng thụ ánh trăng. Đối Tiểu Thuận tử nói: “Tiểu Thuận tử, ngươi là người thứ nhất đối ta rất tốt ở nơi này, cảm tạ.”  
Ta dừng lại một chút, tiếp tục nói: “Tiểu Thuận tử, ngươi biết không? Ta nguyên vốn tưởng rằng sau khi ta đến nơi này, cũng không có được yêu thương, thế nhưng thật không ngờ, ta người một người như vậy, lão thiên gia đã ban ân rất lớn cho ta, đó chính là ngươi và hoàng hậu.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử lẳng lặng nghe ta kể.  
“Tiểu Thuận tử, ta nguyên vốn tưởng rằng không bao sẽ có một sinh nhật nữa, thế nhưng, ngày hôm nay nghe được lời chúc phúc của các ngươi, ta cỡ nào mong muốn mình vĩnh viễn có một ngày như vậy, mong muốn hôm nay vĩnh viễn không bao giờ kết thúc, ngày hôm nay là ngày ta vui nhất từ lúc chào đời tới nay. Cảm tạ các ngươi.”  
Ta nghe thanh âm Tiểu Thuận Tử khóc nức nở.  
“Giúp ta chuyển lời đến hoàng hậu, nói ta cảm tạ ngươi một người tỷ tỷ, ta kiếp sau sẽ hảo hảo báo đáp ngươi, cảm tạ nàng đã yêu thương ta.”  
Tiểu Thuận tử dạ một tiếng, ta mở mắt, mê man nhìn ánh trăng: “Ta đời này gặp người không nên yêu, gặp người không nên tin tưởng, thân thể dơ bẩn này, sợ rằng ở kiếp sau cũng không tẩy sạch được.”  
Ta nói Tiểu Thuận Tử đem cầm đã lâu không đụng tới mang đến đây, ta nhìn bàn tay dường như không còn thịt, cười cười.  
Chuẩn bị tư thế, gãy cầm huyền, nhạc điệu bi thương từ cầm truyền ra, theo gió, truyền đến toàn bộ hoàng cung, không biết hoàng thượng bọn họ có nghe được hay không.  
Tiểu Thuận tử ở bên cạnh nghe thấy lệ rơi, mà ta vẫn cười.  
Một khúc kết thúc, ta tựa ở cột đình. Nhắm mắt lại, chậm rãi nói: “Kiếp tình duyên, triền triền miên miên, cùng ta vô phận, một khúc kết thúc, người đi” tay chậm rãi hạ xuống.  
Tiểu Thuận tử đi tới, lay ta. Ta mỉm cười nói: “Vô ái song tử…” Lệ từ khóe mắt chảy xuống, hóa thành một viên giữa đầy sao.  
Đình chỉ hô hấp, tim đình chỉ đập, đình chỉ đau lòng  
Tiếng chuông nửa đêm xao hưởng. Một tiếng, hai tiếng  
Tiểu Thuận Tử quỳ trước mặt ta khóc đến thương tâm, hoàng hậu theo tiếng chuông nửa đêm liều lĩnh chạy đến trước mặt ta, ôm chặt lấy thân thể đã băng lãnh, khóc đến đau đớn bất sinh. Nước mắt không ngừng rơi trên mặt ta.  
Đệ nhị thập ngũ lễ

Phiên ngoại ( lấy ngôi thứ ba viết )

.  
.  
Hoàng hậu và Tiểu Thuận Tử chuẩn bị đưa Thánh Hựu vào trong phòng, đi xuống đình, đã thấy diên vĩ nở rộ.

Hoàng hậu con ngươi chậm rãi thu nhỏ lại, nước mắt khả dĩ sớm đã khô cạn lại nhịn không được chảy xuống. Nàng thực sự kiên trì không được, ngồi ở tại chỗ che mặt khóc lớn. Trong miệng không ngừng gọi tên Thánh Hựu.

Tiểu Thuận tử hỏi nàng làm sao vậy.

Hoàng hậu mở miệng nói: “Tiểu Thuận tử, chủ tử của ngươi thật ngốc.” Vuốt ve gương mặt Thánh Hựu, chậm rãi nói.

Hoàng hậu lau khô nước mắt, cùng Tiểu Thuận Tử đưa Thánh Hựu trở về phòng.

Gọi người đưa Thánh Hựu hậu táng.

Hoàng thượng và Hoàng Mẫn Hiền sau khi nghe được tin Thánh Hựu tử, đều không quay đầu lại nhìn người bên cạnh. Chạy đến Hi Nam Các nhìn Thánh Hựu lần cuối cùng.

Bọn họ thấy hoàng hậu mặc đồ tang giữ ở bên người Thánh Hựu.

Đều đi đến nhìn một chút, hoàng hậu thấy bọn họ tới. Đứng dậy nói:”Mời các ngươi đi theo ta, ta muốn mang bọn ngươi đến một chỗ.”

Bọn họ theo hoàng hậu đi tới trước một bụi diên vĩ còn đang nở rộ.

Hoàng hậu đưa lưng về phía bọn họ: “Các ngươi biết đây là hoa gì không?”

“Đây không phải là diên vĩ sao?” Hoàng Mẫn Hiền nghi vấn nói.

“Đúng, đây là diên vĩ, các ngươi biết hoa ngữ của nó không?” Hoàng hậu lạnh lùng nói.

“Này…”

“Quên đi, ta nói cho các ngươi biết, hoa ngữ của diên vĩ chính là ‘Ái tình tuyệt vọng’.” Hoàng hậu xoay người, trên mặt sớm đã là nước mắt.

“Hoàng thượng, Tiêu đại nhân, Thánh Hựu mong muốn các ngươi thương hắn, nhưng là các người chỉ xem hắn như thế thân, các ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới cảm nhận của Thánh Hựu? Ta từ Tiểu Thuận Tử nghe được lời nói cuối cùng của Thánh Hựu, hắn nói ‘ ta đời này gặp người không nên yêu, gặp người không nên tin tưởng, thân thể dơ bẩn này, sợ rằng kiếp sau cũng không tẩy sạch được. ’ các ngươi có hay không từng yêu hắn? Các ngươi có hay không từng tin tưởng hắn?” Hoàng hậu lớn tiếng chất vấn bọn họ.

“Ta nguyên vốn tưởng rằng các ngươi sẽ hồi tâm chuyển ý, thế nhưng, các ngươi không chỉ không quan tâm hắn, còn nói thái y đừng đến xem hắn, ngươi biết hắn tại những tháng cuối cùng phải sống sót thế nào không? Hắn mỗi ngày vì bảo trì thanh tỉnh, mỗi ngày đều phải nhớ đến những kinh lịch thống khổ trước đây. Hắn không thể ăn nổi thứ gì, hắn cũng sẽ đem mọi thứ ăn vào.”

Bọn họ vẫn duy trì trầm mặc, ai cũng không nói.

Hoàng hậu tiếp tục nói: “Ngày mùng một tháng giêng đó ta không nên đi tham gia cái gì thịnh yến, không nên để hắn một mình đón tân niên a.” Nói xong nước mắt hoàng hậu là rơi xuống.

Hoàng hậu khóc nức nở nói: “Ta không nên để hắn ở lai, ta không nên bả hắn ở lại a, ngay cả gặp mặt cuối cùng cũng không được, ta cái này làm tỷ tỷ thật làm không tốt a “

Ba người yên lặng đứng trước bụi diên vĩ, yên lặng hối hận sai lầm của chính mình.

Bên tai vang lên câu Thánh Hựu vừa nói tối qua, để cho người khó chịu, để cho người khó quên, cùng dáng tươi cười kiên cường của hắn.

“Ta chung quy chỉ là một người thế thân, thế thân vẫn là vĩnh viễn không chiếm được ái, bởi vì thế thân không xứng đáng, sẽ ô nhiễm đi mất ý nghĩa của ái tình…”

ps: không có ý tứ ~~ Nguyệt Nguyệt ta chỉ là lần đầu tiên viết văn, nếu viết không hảo thỉnh thứ lỗi ~~~  
\ cảm tạ đại gia chiếu cố ~  
Vốn là tưởng rằng viết HE… Thế nhưng…  
(*^__^*) hì hì…  
Phiên ngoại – Hoàng Mẫn Hiền thiên.  
.  
Ta cho tới bây giờ cũng không vào triều, bởi vì, nếu như vào triều, ta sẽ sống không bằng chết.  
Ta yêu người không nên yêu, hắn là đương kim hoàng thượng, người trên vạn người. Mỗi ngày đối mặt hắn, ta sẽ khống chế không được tình tự của mình, sẽ yêu hắn yêu đến càng điên cuồng.  
Tất cả, chỉ cần ta không thượng triều, ta có thể đình chỉ tượng niệm của ta.  
Ngày hôm nay, ta đến nam phong quán lớn nhất ở Lâm Thủy quốc. Bởi vì quán này rất thành công, có tên.  
“Hồi Dạ Hương”  
Mấy tháng trước đã có tin tức truyền ra rằng ngày hôm nay sẽ có một vị tiểu quan bán đêm đầu. Truyền nhau vị tiểu quan kia mỹ lệ như thiên tiên.  
Dù sao cũng vô sự, cũng đến cổ động.  
Tới đại đường, thấy bên trong đông nghịt đầy người, ta đứng ở phía sau cùng. Đã đến giờ rồi.  
Chỉ thấy một người nam tử một thân hồng y mền mại đi ra, dùng chiết phiến che mặt, tuy rằng thấy không rõ hình dạng, thế nhưng ánh mắt đó, khiến ta cảm thấy rất quen thuộc.  
m nhạc vang lên, hắn theo nhạc khởi vũ, khi chiết phiến buông, thấy rõ gương mặt khó có thể quên.  
Trong lòng ta cả kinh, lăng lăng nhìn người vũ trên đài.  
“Tịch Nam!”  
Ta lắc đầu, nghĩ thầm, đây là không có khả năng, hắn không có khả năng ở chỗ này, này chỉ là một người lớn lên giống hắn mà thôi, ngực tuy rằng nghĩ như vậy, thế nhưng không ngừng nhớ tối người ngày nhớ đêm mong.  
Một khúc kết thúc, hắn lại dùng chiết phiến che khuất gương mặt thiên tiên kia.  
Lúc này quán chủ đi ra nói. Nói rất nhiều, thế nhưng không có nghe được gì.  
Sau khi nói xong, phía dưới đích mọi người đang ra giá.  
Bọn họ hô lên nhiều số.  
Ta không chút suy nghĩ, liền nói ra: “5000 lượng!”  
Toàn trường vắng vẻ.  
Quán chủ đem đêm đầu của hắn cho ta, buổi tối hôm đó, ta vô pháp khống chế tình tự của mình, ta nói hắn gọi ta HiềnTịch.  
Ta lệnh hắn đem y phục cởi, thấy thân thể trắng noãn của hắn, hỏa du nhiên nhi sinh *lửa tự nhiên nảy sinh*, ta đem hắn áp đảo dưới thân ta, hung hăng phát tiết dục vọng, mặc kệ người dưới thân làm sao.  
Ngày thứ hai, ta sớm đã ly khai.  
Thế nhưng chưa qua bao lâu, ta lại tới tìm hắn, ta mong muốn hắn khả dĩ giúp ta dễ chịu. Ta khống chế được dục vọng của mình, cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, cùng hắn uống rượu.  
Có một lần, ta hình như đã nói sai, hắn đối ta nói: “Ta không thích? Ta có thể sao? Ta có lựa chọn sao? Ở chỗ này, chỉ có tiếp thu tất cả sự thực, ta mới có thể sống tự do.”  
Lòng ta run rẩy một chút. Ta nhìn vẻ mặt của hắn, ta vô pháp tiếp tục nói, đêm đó, chúng ta đều không nói gì.  
Thế nhưng, ta còn là luyến tiếc hắn, ta không để ý đến ý kiến của hắn, một tuần sau ta liền mang theo hoàng kim đến mua hắn.  
Ta ở trên xe ngựa hỏi hắn: “Ta khả có thể giúp ngươi đổi danh tự không?”  
Hắn hỏi: “Vì sao?”  
“Ta nghĩ muốn ngươi dùng tên ta giúp ngươi đặt, ngươi lúc đầu tên gọi là gì?”  
Hắn mê man nhìn ta, đối ta nói: “Tên lúc đầu của ta? Quên rồi.”  
“Gọi Thánh Hựu hảo? Theo họ của ta cũng tốt rồi.”  
Hắn đối ta nói: “Chỉ cần gia thích, ta liền thích.” Hắn cười đến phủ mị.  
Ai cũng không biết, cái tên “Thánh Hựu” sẽ mang đến cho hắn nhiều thống khổ như vậy. Hắn khi đó cười có đúng hay không là thực sự đây?  
Ta đưa hắn đến một tọa hào trạch. Mỗi ngày dẫn hắn du sơn ngoạn thủy, mỗi ngày cùng hắn dùng bữa, mỗi ngày cùng hắn cùng nhau giao hoan.  
Ta dần dần phát hiện, mỗi ngày cùng Thánh Hựu một chỗ, luôn luôn hài lòng, mong muốn vĩnh viễn cứ như vậy. Ta như vậy khoái nhạc, đại khái bởi vì liên quan tới hắn là thế thân.  
Thế nhưng, số phận là thoát khỏi không được, ta bị tuyên tiến cung, người ta đã từng yêu đối ta nói, muốn ta đưa người cùng hắn lớn lên giống nhau như đứa đến đến Hoa Phong quốc làm con tin. Người kia chính là Thánh Hựu.  
Ta đối hoàng thượng nói: “Có thể nhượng ta nghĩ vài ngày?”  
“Đi đi, nhanh chóng cho ta đáp án.”  
Ta trong lòng tâm tình phức tạp trở về bên cạnh Thánh Hựu. Vài ngày sau, ta mang theo người đi tìm thân thế Thánh Hựu.  
Tìm được kết quả khiến ta thất kinh, nguyên lai Thánh Hựu là đệ đệ của Tịch Nam. Trách không được hai người giống nhau.  
Ta hốt hoảng về tới nhà, nghe được tin Trịnh Hoài tới. Lập tức chạy đi tìm Thánh Hựu, thế nhưng tới cửa, ta nghe thấy được thanh âm Trịnh Hoài nói cho Thánh Hựu muốn Thánh Hựu đi làm con tin. Ta lập tức đẩy cửa đi vào. Kêu to không để cho Thánh Hựu đi.  
Khắc khẩu một trận, Thánh Hựu muốn biết thân thế thực sự của mình, liền hỏi Trịnh Hoài, Trịnh Hoài đang chuẩn bị nói cho hắn, ta nghĩ muốn ngăn cản. Thế nhưng chính không có khả năng.  
Thánh Hựu nghe xong, hôn mê đi. Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại, hắn đối ta nói câu đầu tiên là: “Nột, Vọng, đem ta đưa đi làm con tin đi.” Hắn cười nói, nụ cười đó chẳng biết thật hay giả.  
Ta phản đối, thế nhưng hắn hay không nghe. Ta cũng chỉ hảo phục tòng hắn.  
Đối mặt Thánh Hựu và Tịch Nam, trong lòng ta hảo quấn quýt.  
Nghe được Tịch Nam nói để Thánh Hựu đi làm con tin, ta nắm chặt song quyền. Ta nghĩ ngăn cản, thế nhưng không biết vì sao, không phát ra âm thanh.  
Sau khi bãi triều, Thánh Hựu bị gọi đi, ta lúc đó hoảng hốt, sợ có chuyện gì.  
Lúc hắn trở về, không có biến hóa gì nhiều, ta yên tâm thật nhiều.  
Đêm đó, ta và hắn cùng nhau dưới ánh trăng uống rượu. Ta và hắn cùng nhau ước định.  
“Đời này kiếp này, chúng ta vĩnh viễn không quên đối phương, cho dù là không thấy người, cũng phải nhớ mong đối pương.”  
Hắn cười đối ta nói “Đã ước định, không được đổi ý.”  
Nói hết câu, ta liền say rượu ngã xuống. Ta mông mông lung lung nghe thanh âm Thánh Hựu nói và tiếng khóc của hắn.  
“Nếu như thực sự có thể như như vậy, ta lần này đi coi như là có giá trị…” Một giọt dịch thể băng lãnh rơi trên mặt ta.  
Ta từ từ mê man đi.  
Ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại, thấy y phục khoác trên người, đó là y phục của hắn, ta lập tức giật minh tỉnh giấc, chạy phòng hắn, thấy bên trong không có ai, ta tìm hạ nhân hỏi hắn đâu, hắn nói cho ta biết Thánh Hựu đã đi.  
Ta lăng lăng nghe tin tức này, ngồi dưới đất, ôm lấy y phục còn lưu lại vị đạo của Thánh Hựu, nước mắt không ngừng từng giọt từng giọt rơi xuống, ngực hình như thiếu đi cái gì.  
Nguyên lai, ta ái Thánh Hựu ở nơi này…  
Trong thời gian hắn rời đi, ta mượn rượu tiêu sầu, mỗi ngày mơ thấy Thánh Hựu bất lực đối ta cầu cứu, lúc đó, ta vô pháp duỗi tay bắt lấy hắn, hắn khóc đến hảo thương tâm, thế nhưng ta một điểm cũng giúp không được, tâm hảo đau đớn.  
Rốt cục có một ngày, Hoa Phong quốc đem ta đi, nói cho ta biết thời gian của Thánh Hựu đã không còn nhiều, gọi đi xem hắn. Ta lập tức khởi hành chạy tới nơi ở của Thánh Hựu.  
Thế nhưng, nhãn thần hắn nhìn ta đã thay đổi, trở nên hảo vô tình.  
Ta hỏi hắn còn nhớ rõ ước định kia không?  
Hắn đối ta nói “A! Ước định kia a, hẳn là không phải nói với ta chứ, hẳn là phải nói cùng người khác chứ.” Lòng liền lạnh xuống.  
Nguyên lai hắn đều hiểu rõ, nguyên lai hắn cái gì cũng đều hiểu rõ.  
Sau khi ta đi, nghe hắn nói: ” Thế thân có thể có cái gì ước định?”  
Ta mới biết được, nguyên lai, ta thương tổn hắn nhiều như vậy, nguyên lai giấc mơ kia là thật…  
Thời gian ngày ngày trôi qua, Thánh Hựu thân thể dần dần suy nhược.  
Tịch Nam tới, hắn đến xem Thánh Hựu.  
Ta lần thứ hai nhìn Thánh Hựu, nghe nói hắn bị tống tiến vào thiên lao. Ta lo lắng cùng đợi hắn được thả ra, ta mỗi ngày thỉnh cầu hoàng thượng thả hắn.  
Thế nhưng lúc hắn được thả ra, trên tay chảy máu. Ta thấy đến kinh hồn tán đảm, theo sau đứng ở ngoài cửa xem xảy ra chuyện gì.  
Nguyên lai là lỗi của Tịch nam, đem Thánh Hựu hại sống không bằng chết.  
Qua không lâu sau, ta lại nghe đến chuyện Thánh Hựu bị lăng nhục, ta lần này đi vào nhìn hắn, thế nhưng hắn vẫn không tha thứ ta.  
Ta biết, tất cả đều là ta sai.  
Hắn kể rõ kinh lịch của mình, kể rõ thống khổ của mình. Ta nghe được tâm hảo đau đớn. Ta yên lặng thủ hộ tại bên cạnh hắn.  
Sau lần đó, Tịch Nam liền mạc danh kỳ hiệu chết đi. Ta cũng không thấy khổ sở.  
Đêm tân niên, ta vốn muốn cùng hắn nói tiếng: “Tân niên vui vẻ.” Thế nhưng sợ hắn không để ý tới ta, ta cùng hoàng thượng bọn họ tham gia thịnh yến, sắp đến tiếng chuông nửa đêm vang lên, thì nghe thấy được tiếng đàn rất bi thương, tịch mịch, cùng thịnh yến này thật không tương xứng.  
Sau khi tiếng chuông vang lên, ta xem hoàng hậu vội vã chạy đi, ta cho rằng là chuyện tình gì, cũng không để ý, thế nhưng một lát sau, hoàng thượng nói cho ta biết : “Thánh Hựu đã chết, nhanh đến xem hắn đi?” Ta thấy nước mắt hoàng thương lộ một ít vẻ thống còn.  
“Vậy còn hoàng thượng thì sao?” Ta nhìn hắn, đợi câu trả lời thuyết phục của hắn.  
Hắn xoay đầu sang một bên, nói: “Trẫm thương tổn hắn rất nhiều, trẫm không muốn quấy rầy hắn yêu giấc. Ngươi muốn đi thì đi đi.”  
Ta nắm chặt nắm tay: “Ta đây cũng không đi, ta so với ngươi thương tổn hắn càng nhiều hơn.”  
Thịnh yến tân niên, trong tâm của ta, là một âm ảnh huy chi bất khứ. *xua đi không được*  
Ta và hoàng thượng ngày tiếp theo đến nhìn thi thể Thánh Hựu.  
Thế nhưng hoàng hậu đưa chúng ta đến trước một bụi diên vĩ, nàng hỏi chúng ta biết hoa này biểu thị ý gì.  
Nàng nói, hàm nghĩa hoa này là ái tình tuyệt vọng.  
Lòng run rẩy một chút.  
Nàng đối chúng ta nói: “Hoàng thượng, Tiêu đại nhân, Thánh Hựu mong muốn các ngươi thương hắn, nhưng là các người chỉ xem hắn như thế thân, các ngươi có hay không nghĩ tới cảm nhận của Thánh Hựu? Ta từ Tiểu Thuận Tử nghe được lời nói cuối cùng của Thánh Hựu, hắn nói ‘ ta đời này gặp người không nên yêu, gặp người không nên tin tưởng, thân thể dơ bẩn này, sợ rằng kiếp sau cũng không tẩy sạch được. ’ các ngươi có hay không từng yêu hắn? Các ngươi có hay không từng tin tưởng hắn? Ta nguyên vốn tưởng rằng các ngươi sẽ hồi tâm chuyển ý, thế nhưng, các ngươi không chỉ không quan tâm hắn, còn nói thái y đừng đến xem hắn, ngươi biết hắn tại những tháng cuối cùng phải sống sót thế nào không? Hắn mỗi ngày vì bảo trì thanh tỉnh, mỗi ngày đều phải nhớ đến những kinh lịch thống khổ trước đây. Hắn không thể ăn nổi thứ gì, hắn cũng sẽ đem mọi thứ ăn vào”  
Đối mặt với chất vấn của nàng, ta vô pháp trả lời. Thế nhưng thấy nàng khóc, ta nhớ tới dáng tươi cười kiêng cường của hắn, dáng tươi cười làm người khác không giải thích được.  
Nguyên lai, đây là cách thức hạnh phúc hắn muốn đạt được, nguyên lai, hắn là kiên cường như vậy, nguyên lai… Nhiều lắm nguyên lai, nếu như không có nguyên lai, ngươi có thể hay không hạnh phúc? Thánh Hựu?  
Nhắm mắt lại, hình như lại thấy nụ cười kiêng cường của Thánh Hựu, nghe hắn nói.  
“Ta chung quy chỉ là một người thế thân, thế thân vẫn là vĩnh viễn không chiếm được ái, bởi vì thế thân không xứng đáng, sẽ ô nhiễm đi mất ý nghĩa của ái tình…”

Phiên ngoại Khang Nghĩa Kiện thiên.  
.  
Ta biết, người ta ái là Tịch Nam, điều không phải ngươi.  
Thế nhưng, ngươi biết không?  
Ngươi tại trong tâm ta, từ từ đã chiếm lấy vị trí của Tịch Nam, ta sợ ta sẽ quên đi Tịch Nam.  
Cho nên ta hận quyết tâm, làm trán ngươi bị thương, ta biết bệnh của ngươi, đó là không cho phép chảy máu , ta thấy trán ngươi chảy máu, ta đã sợ.  
Ta nghĩ quên ngươi đi, đã gọi người lăng nhục ngươi, thế nhưng ngươi không chỉ không có biểu tình bi thương, chỉ có một dáng tươi cười, ta hận ngươi, ngươi vì sao không cầu ta? Vì sao không cầu ta buông tha ngươi, ngươi biết không, chỉ cần ngươi nói một tiếng, ta liền sẽ bỏ qua cho ngươi…  
Ta đem tự do duy nhất của ngươi hủy diệt, ngươi thay đổi…  
Ta xem thấy hình dạng của ngươi như điên như không, ta đã sợ.  
Ngày đó, ta thấy trên cổ tay ngươi đứt đoạn không ngừng chảy máu, ta rất sợ, ta sợ mất đi ngươi. Ta ôm lấy ngươi, ngươi nói cho ta biết, cửa sổ đã bị phong kín nghiêm nghiêm thực thực *chặt chẽ*, tồn tại tự do mà ngươi hướng về, nghe ngươi nói, nụ cườ i của ngươi, ngươi biết ta cỡ nào đau lòng không?  
Ta mang người từ trong nhà lao đi ra, thế nhưng máu trên tay, chưa từng ngừng lại, khi đó, ta biết ta điên rồi, ta vì ngươi điên rồi.  
Ta không biết rốt cuộc ta ái chính là ai, ai có thể nói cho ta biết?  
Ta từ nhỏ được giáo dục không được ái thượng bất luận kẻ nào, bởi vì bọn họ nói cho ta biết, : “Ngươi là thiên tử sau này, ngươi không thể vì ái mà phản bội giang sơn của ngươi.”  
Ta biết, cái gì ta cũng hiểu rõ, thế nhưng, ái và tình ta làm sao có thể làm chủ đây?  
Ngày ấy, ngươi tỉnh lại, ta vốn định nói xin lỗi với ngươi, thế nhưng, ngươi tức giận, ta kinh ngạc, ngươi ngoan ngoãn như vậy, vì sao lại có thể? Nguyên lai, đều là ta sai.  
Thời gian của ngươi không còn nhiều, ngươi không xuống giường được, chỉ có hoàng hậu ở bên cạnh chiếu cố ngươi.  
Ta ở ngoài cửa phòng đứng xa xa nhìn ngươi, ta không dám cùng ngươi tiếp cận, cũng không dám nói chuyện với ngươi, ta biết, ta tại trong lòng của ngươi, đã không có bất luận cảm tình gì.  
Ngày đó, ta đã biết chuyện Tịch Nam chết, ta càng không có cảm thấy bi thương, thế nhưng, ta lại không thừa nhận cảm tình của ta, ta đem tất cả phẫn nộ đặt lên ngươi, ta nắm cổ ngươi từ giường nhấc lên, ta kinh ngạc, ngươi sao lại nhẹ như vậy.  
Ta đem ngươi từ trong tay ném ra một bên, càng dễ dàng như vậy.  
Nhìn ngươi chịu đựng đau đớn ở trên giường, ta cư nhiên lại đau lòng. Ta phất tay áo đi, là không đành lòng nhìn vẻ mặt thống khổ của ngươi.  
Sau đó ta không quay lại nhìn ngươi, là bởi vì ta không muốn tiếp thu sự thực trong lòng, ta sợ ta sẽ lạc mất phương hướng chính mình phải đi.  
Mùng một đại niên ngày hôm đó, ta tuy rằng đang ở trong yến hội trong hoàng cung hoa lệ, nhưng tâm của ta từ trước đến nay vẫn cùng ngươi một chỗ, ta nghĩ muốn gọi ngươi đến cùng nhau tham ta thịnh yến, thế nhưng…  
Giữa thịnh yến, ta lẳng lặng nâng chén chứa đầy rượu lên, ta nghe thấy tiếng đàn của ngươi, thanh âm đó hảo bi thương, tiếng đàn của ngươi khiến ta bất giác nhớ tới ngày ta và ngươi cùng một chỗ.  
Lúc tiếng chuông nửa đêm vang lên, ta thấy hoàng hậu không để ý lễ tiết chạy ra ngoài, ta cũng muốn giống nàng cùng nhau ở cạnh ngươi, thế nhưng, ta thân là đế vương, ta vô pháp tuyển chọn…  
Sau ngày đó, ta thấy, chỉ còn là thi thể băng lãnh của ngươi, ta không thể tin được, đây là thực sự.  
Hoàng hậu đưa ta và Hoàng Mẫn Hiền đến trước một loài hoa, ta hối hận, ta thực sự hảo hối hận! Ta không muốn thừa nhận đây là sự thực, hoàng hậu nói cho ta biết ngươi mong muốn là ái, nguyên bản ngươi cho rằng tìm được rồi, thế nhưng ta từ địa ngục đưa ngươi đi rồi lại đánh ngươi quay trở về địa ngục, ta không thể tin được, ngươi cư nhiên có thể thừa thụ tất cả đả kích như vậy, nụ cười của ngươi, nói cho ta, là ngươi rất kiên cường, thế nhưng, trong lòng của ngươi cũng rất mỏng mang.  
Ta đột nhiên nghĩ đến vương thái y trước đây đã nói.  
“Ngươi sẽ hối hận!”  
Đúng vậy, ta hối hận, ta thực sự hối hận.  
Nguyên lai người ta ái, là ngươi, điều không phải Tịch Nam.  
Thế nhưng vì sao ta bây giờ mới chính thức đối mặt với cảm tình của mình? Vì sao ta mất đi ngươi rồi ta mới biết được nguyện vọng của bản thân?  
Nguyên lai nguyện vọng của ta nhỏ bé như vậy.  
Đó chính là cùng ngươi một chỗ.

================ Toàn bộ văn hoàn =================


End file.
